


Forever

by LOTSlover



Series: At Last Series [3]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my fic Meant to Be, Kahlan and Richard are preparing for their wedding, but will things go as planned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Leaves rustled gently in the wind that twisted and turned its way through the branches of the ancient trees that lined and sheltered the expansive private gardens of the Confessor's Palace in Aydindril. The sun deceptively peeked out from behind the gathering clouds, but was swiftly concealed from sight almost as quickly as it had appeared. The slight morning chill in the breeze signaled that fall would be creeping upon them soon.

Walking through the garden lost in thought, Kahlan let her hand drift out, gently running her fingers over the large delicate flowers that stood waist-high along the stony path, enjoying the soft velvety feel of the petals beneath her fingertips. Their heads were slightly bowed as if in reverence for the one who passed by them.

Kahlan closed her eyes, inhaling deeply the fragrant scents the graceful buds offered their honored guest. The garden had always been her favorite place in all of the Palace and its surrounding grounds. Whether happy or sad, scared or hurt, she always found solace and comfort among the flowers and trees of the Confessor's Private Garden. The outdoors was a common love that she and Richard shared, though Richard's love ran much deeper than hers.

Strolling along the path, Kahlan let her mind drift back to yesterday when she and Richard had made love all afternoon and long into the night in between talking for hours and finally falling asleep in each other's arms. Richard had stayed true to his promise, locking them inside her suite and answering the door only to allow food to be delivered. He had left very strict instructions with Aggie that they were not to be disturbed unless the palace was actually burning down to its foundation. Aggie had replied with a blushing giggle, giving him a knowing wink as she left a tray filled with food on the small dining table in their suite.

It had been the most magical experience of her life. The intimacy and love that she and Richard had shared, the passion given and received had only intensified their bond even more than Kahlan thought possible. They had truly become one. One heart, one soul…and finally one body.

It had been pure rapture making love with Richard. Warmth stirred in the pit of her stomach at the memory of his touch, so gentle and yet so intense, his lips against her that set her very skin on fire, the feeling of him filling her. She felt flutters of desire as she replayed each tender stroke of her flesh, every passionate moan of pleasure, the sound of her name breathlessly escaping his lips.

She, Kahlan Amnell, Mother Confessor and guardian of the Midlands, was going to marry the man she loved. To marry a man she loved and valued above everything was something she never believed possible. Tears of happiness collected in her eyes at the thought. She loved this man so much it overwhelmed her, made it difficult to breathe at times. She already knew she would do anything for him, anything to keep him safe or bring him as much happiness as he had brought her.

Raindrops began to leisurely sprinkle down upon her as she strolled through her expansive private garden. It did little to dampen her spirits or ruin her walk. She loved the rain. She had watched the rainstorms when she had been a phantom, a prisoner in the Wizard's Keep wishing that she could be real again, wanting to feel the rain dampening her face and skin, longing more than anything to feel Richard's touch.

Now, she could. Richard had rescued her from that bleak existence, if one could have called it existing. She had been frozen in time because of Brey's magic. Her heart constricted at the thought of Brey. Richard had held her last night in his arms, telling her everything that had happened and why Brey had died when she confessed him.

Kahlan could still hardly believe that her touch had done that to the Bender. Guilt began to sneak over her at the thought of taking his life. She knew that the Brey that had died yesterday morning in the Crypt of Secrets had not been the same person that she knew from childhood, but it did nothing to lessen her grief or erase the painful memories of what he had done to her in the Keep. It hurt her to see how much his magic had deteriorated his mind, had led him into the dark depths of madness that had become his life. It still did not excuse his attack on her, though. He had gone from a friend she had trusted completely to a deranged monster who had almost destroyed her life.

Rubbing her arms, she shuddered as she remembered his hands roughly touching her, grabbing her, breaking her bones and bruising her body with his fists. She swore she could still feel his violent hold on her, his mouth on hers. She quickly wrapped her arms tightly around her in a futile attempt to keep her body from trembling. She had been certain that Brey was either going to force himself on her despite her magic or that he was going to kill Richard.

Calming her racing heart, she also remembered how Richard had held her close last night as she told him some of the things Brey had done to her. She had decided to leave some parts out, not wanting him to know just how close she'd come to being raped. Richard had been so comforting and understanding. It was then that she had finally decided to reveal the sickening details of what her father had done to her, had forced her and Dennee to do, the horrifying consequences of disobeying him. She shuddered even now at the memories.

She had been nervous at first to tell him about her childhood, afraid of how Richard would react and what he would think of her. Would he still love her after what she had to tell him? He had known for some time the untold scars that she carried because of her father. Scars that were unseen by the eye, but were instead buried deep within her heart, but he didn't know any of the details or the actual deeds that she had been forced to carry out.

Instead of turning away from her, he had enveloped her in the protective shelter of his infinite love and compassion. As she shared her wounded heart with him, Kahlan had felt as though a burdensome weight had been unexpectedly lifted, freeing her from ever having to carry those painful memories by herself ever again. Richard had reached right into her heart and began mending the hurts that she had carried all these years.

Kahlan had been stirred by Richard's love as he listened to her, the tears that had silently streamed down his face as she retold every sordid and nauseating detail of her childhood spent with her father, the rage that burned in his eyes for what her father had forced her to do. It had frightened her to see the extent of that rage, not because she thought he was angry at her, but because she was afraid of what Richard might do if her father ever returned.

She had told Richard about her past, not to gain pity or sympathy, but because she needed him to know. She had accused him that night in the woods when he had confronted her with his concerns about Brey that Richard didn't know the extent of what she had endured while in the so-called care of her father, but that Brey had known. She had regretted saying that as she remembered the pain that had flashed across Richard's face as if she had slapped him. Richard didn't know because she had been too afraid to tell him, too afraid of his reaction. She knew that he deserved to know the details of her past.

She knew how deeply it had hurt him to hear it, but he had to know the extent of her sins. And that's exactly what they had been – sins, black as night. Even though it had been against her will, she had still committed the unspeakable deeds and she would have to carry that with her for the rest of her life, but now she no longer had to carry it all alone.

Brushing her fingers across her lips, she could still feel the lingering intensity of his kisses as he made love to her after she had told him everything. That time it had not been the heated passion of earlier, but tender and gentle, so loving it had caused her to weep.

But their time together had not been all about her. She had seen the tormented anguish that still swam in his dark brown eyes as he recounted the belief by everyone that she was gone, having to endure the dreadful bell tolling mournfully all afternoon, the endless procession of people in black lined up to pay their respects to the fallen Mother Confessor, the continuous talk about planning her memorial service. It hurt her to know how Richard had suffered all because of her. As hard as it was for her to endure, she realized that it had been so much worse for him.

She had held him to her breast as he wept, releasing all the pain that he'd walled up inside during her ordeal. He had clung so desperately to her, allowing her to see his hurts, his vulnerability, his pure need for her. And it had only made her fall even more in love with him, more than she ever thought possible. It had also hardened her resolve to keep him from experiencing any more pain because of her.

It had been a night of discovery, a night of sharing and healing. She was in awe of the infinite power of their love for one another. And just when she thought that she couldn't be any happier than she already was, she had a wedding to plan.

Kahlan was suddenly torn from her thoughts, when she felt arms sneak around her waist, embracing her from behind. She immediately jerked free, panic rising furiously and crashing like tidal waves over her, her heart pounding in her chest with an inexplicable fear. Before she could even pull her daggers and turn on him, she was quickly pulled back into his embrace, his voice instantly soothing her soul.

"Hey, it's just me. Are you alright?" he worriedly asked, startled by her response to his touch. "I didn't mean to scare to you."

Kahlan drew a deep breath as she tried to calm her racing heart, his arms wrapping around her waist once more and pulling her back against his chest. "You just startled me," she replied, swallowing down the panic she tried to keep from showing in her voice.

His chin settled on her shoulder as his nose began to nuzzle the silky strands of her hair, attempting to find that sensitive spot behind her ear that his lips so anxiously wanted to tease. Melting into his hold on her, Kahlan released a soft sigh of contentment. Here in the garden with Richard, the worries and cares of the world all seemed so distant. She wished with all her heart they could just hide here forever in their private paradise, but she knew that wasn't possible. They both had responsibilities that demanded their attention sooner then they liked.

"So, what is my future wife thinking so deeply about out here in the drizzling rain all by herself?" he murmured as his hand seductively drew her hair over her other shoulder before brushing her ear with a tender kiss. "I'm usually not able to sneak up on you like that."

Covering his arms with her hands to keep them in place around her waist, Kahlan felt shivers race down her spine, sending sparks of desire surging throughout her body, the feel of his breath so warm and exciting against her flesh. His touch was swiftly erasing the nightmares that lingered in the back of her mind. He was the only one who could ever soothe her heart.

"Just thinking about you, about how happy you make me…about making love with you last night…over and over…" Kahlan shyly replied as she turned around in his arms in order to face her lover, a smile gracing her lips.

"It was pretty amazing, wasn't it?" Richard grinned, unable to hide his joy at being able to share his lover's bed last night, of the pleasure they had repeatedly brought each other. He felt as though his feet had yet to touch the ground he walked on.

"Better than magical," Kahlan whispered as she leaned in, pressing her lips against his, the need to taste every part of him seizing control of her body once more despite how exhausted she still was from yesterday's activities not to mention her ordeal with Brey.

Richard relished the feel of her lips caressing his, her tongue begging for entrance. Unable to deny her anything, he eagerly welcomed her. He parted his lips, willing to give her whatever she desired and then some. He readily decided that he had never known true happiness until Kahlan. He vowed that he would do everything in his power to keep anything from interfering with their happiness again.

"I loved finding and kissing every one of your perfect freckles last night," he huskily told her as he pulled back for much needed air.

"I think you discovered freckles I didn't even know I had," she lightly laughed, blushing brightly.

Richard chuckled softly, completely captivated by her beauty and the glow that permeated her entire countenance. The rosy blush that had risen to her cheeks only added to her allure. He remembered exploring every bit of her from stunning head to her beautiful toes. He was more than anxious to do it again.

"I discovered something on you that I particularly love too," she suggestively murmured, her face filled with amusement as well as desire.

Richard moaned deep in his throat, remembering how she had explored every inch of him as well. It had been the most erotic experience of his life. She had been like a ghostly visitor in the darkness of the room. The feel of her lips whispering over his body, her tongue sneaking out to taste him, her long dark strands brushing him and tickling his skin, his fingers tightly gripping the sheets as he allowed her the same pleasure of discovering him as he had with her. It had taken every ounce of strength he possessed to keep from flipping her over and ravishing her right then and there, but having never been with a man before, he wanted her to have the opportunity to be in control.

He had lasted much longer than he thought he would before she finally began moving over him, allowing him to release the mounting desire that was wreaking havoc on his body. She had taken him to the heights of ecstasy again to a fierce release that seemed to last forever for both of them before she had weakly collapsed on top of him.

Standing before him now, Kahlan watched Richard's eyes clouding over with building desire, reliving last night in his mind. Leaning in, she softly kissed his chin, licking and nipping her way along his jaw to his ear, drinking in his skin that was now damp from the drizzling rain. Her breath warmed and teased his ear, sending chills though out his aroused body.

Her name was a throaty moan on his lips as his eyes slid closed. He knew that he would never love another, that he would willingly die a thousand deaths just to be in her presence. He drew her closer to him, his breathing becoming more and more ragged by the moment.

"I want you to take me…here…now…" she breathed in his ear. Kahlan surprised herself by her sudden boldness, but standing here in the drizzling rain with the man she loved more than life itself she couldn't wait any longer to feel him again.

Unable to make his voice work, the only response he could even muster was a low primal growl. Before she knew it, Kahlan found her back pressed up against a nearby tree. His lips met hers in a searing open-mouthed kiss that spoke of his insatiable hunger for her.

He kissed her with a fervor that she'd only just experienced last night; she was desperate to feel it all over again. The thought that someone could come upon them at any moment only intensified his desire and made his pulse race faster.

Trailing frantic kisses down her neck, his hands slid down her arms, entwining their fingers. He swiftly drew her arms up over her head, his hands gripping hers tightly as he pinned her body against the tree. She began to tremble with need, with anticipation of what was about to happen between them.

She stole his breath away as he gazed into her eyes that were now azure blue with her passion for him and him alone. His mouth crashed into hers again, no longer concerned about being seen, but only consumed with her and the love that encompassed them.

"Richard…I need you…now…" she panted breathlessly, her face flush with want for this man. Need to feel the security and warmth of his love once more, need to forget the brutality she had endured at the hands of Brey.

His hips bucked into hers, desperate to be inside of her, to feel her warmth surrounding him. His blood coursed hotly in his veins, his arousal begging for release. "I love you…now and forever…" he whispered into her hair.

Releasing his grip on her hands, Richard unlaced his breeches before wrapping her long legs around his waist. Pressing into him, Kahlan moaned at the feeling of being connected with her lover again. "I love you too…forever…" she murmured, quickly losing herself to the sensation of being with her future husband again.

There in the shelter of the trees with the rain beginning to pound the earth, they made fierce love, their cries of ecstasy drowned out by the thunder rumbling loudly overhead as they succumbed to the torrential release of their passion. Collapsing against him, Kahlan buried her face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling her nose against his moist flesh, inhaling his musky scent before trailing soft kisses along his throat.

Richard held her close in his arms as they recovered from their intense release. Tenderly brushing her damp hair away, Richard feathered sweet kisses along her jaw as they listened to the steady beating of the falling rain.


	2. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Meant to Be, Kahlan and Richard are preparing for their wedding, but will things go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

They walked hand in hand, wandering past rows of striking rose bushes covered in red buds as rain steadily fell around them. They were so captivated with finally being together that neither seemed to care how wet they were nor did they even notice the beauty of the garden they were walking through.

Richard couldn't tear his eyes off of his lover. She was soaked to the bone, her white Confessor's dress clinging to the enticing curves of her body like a second skin. Her dark hair was limp and stuck to her neck and shoulders, raindrops clung to her eyelashes and trickled down her cheeks, tracing the delicate curves of her face. And he thought that she was still the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth.

Tears unexpectedly collected in his eyes as he tightened his grasp on her hand, bringing it up to his lips and softly kissing it. She had chosen to love him, had found him worthy enough to give him her heart. He vowed to take care of her, to be the best husband and father he could possibly be for her and the children they would have someday.

The falling rain mingled and disguised the tears, but could not hide the overwhelming emotion that filled his eyes. He'd come so close to losing her forever, closer than he ever wanted to be. He'd come near to it on too many other occasions and it had shaken him to his very core every time. But this time had been very different. It had been too real; he just couldn't get past that this time. He still felt as though his heart was held in a vice-like grip of dread that would never release.

Despite his faith that she was still alive, everyone else had believed that Kahlan was dead and it had upset him more than he had realized. It had left him with an agonizing emptiness inside, an abyss that threatened to steal his very life from him. He never wanted to feel that dreadful pain of loneliness again. The only comfort and sanity that he had found in the midst of the horror of it all had been in that faint glimmer of hope that he had felt in his soul connecting him to Kahlan, telling him that she was alive, to never give up on her no matter what.

Stealing a glance at her lover, Kahlan sensed a change in his mood. Despite the comfort they had brought each other last night, he seemed to still be struggling with what had happened to her in the crypt. And yet there was something more, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She'd never seen him this distraught before though. He'd been upset in the past when she had been injured or captured, but he would usually break free of the fear shortly after she was safe again. This time the horrifying nightmare was still too real in his heart...and in hers as well.

It was because of her that he was struggling, but she swore she would help him deal with it just like they had helped each other survive everything else that life had hurled at them. She would break through this insecurity that gripped him so tightly and help him to believe in the strength of their love once more. It was because of their love that she had been saved in the first place and it would save him now.

Water trickled down his face and dripped from his chin. His dark brown hair was wet and sticking out wildly where Kahlan had gripped it when they had made love just moments ago. She stopped suddenly, pulling him back to her, capturing his lips in a sultry kiss that left him gasping for breath. Drawing back to gaze into his eyes, she sighed deeply with contentment, her other hand caressing his cheek.

Giving him her special smile, she finally said, "I'm going to kiss you like that every time I see that look of fear cloud your eyes to remind you that I'm alright, I'm safe. I'm here because you never gave up on me and I'm never going to leave you, Richard Cypher. I love you, forever."

The corner of his lips slowly turned up into a lop-sided smile, the fear suddenly dissipating from his eyes. Settling his hands securely around her waist, he repeatedly brushed his lips gently against hers, teasing her with what they both wanted before finally connecting with her. Deepening the kiss, his tongue danced across hers, stroking it and conveying what he felt in his heart.

Reluctantly ending the kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes searching her face. "Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself," he softly whispered in amazement. "I'm sorry, Kahlan. I just love you so much. I can't bear watching you go through any more pain or to even think of a life that you aren't a part of."

"Well, you better not think of living without me, Cypher. Once we are wed, you are going to be stuck with me for a very, very long time," she grinned, attempting to lighten his brooding mood.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he whispered against her lips, pressing her unbelievably closer to him. He knew he was probably crushing her, but he couldn't help it. He never wanted to let go of her again. His hunger for her touch would never cease, his need for her would never end.

"Aren't you sick of each other yet?"

Giggling against his lips, Kahlan pulled out of the kiss, her hands tenderly holding his handsome face as she stared deeply into his eyes. "Never, Cara."

"It's a good thing Cara didn't come out any earlier than she did," Richard softly muttered with relief, his fingers gently wiping the rain from her face. He grinned as Kahlan shyly bit her bottom lip in embarrassment.

"What are you doing out here in the rain anyway? You're both drenched," Cara commented with a furrowed brow as she came to stand with the couple. The rain had diminished to a scattered sprinkle again, the clouds lessening to a dull gray as thunder rumbled softly in the distance, alerting them to the fact that it had no intention of letting up for very long.

"Enjoying my future wife," Richard proudly replied as he wrapped his arm around Kahlan's shoulder, pulling her side against his chest. Kahlan playfully swatted him, even more embarrassed than she had already been.

Cara just rolled her eyes and sighed. She was going to have to get used to this whether she liked it or not because it certainly wasn't going to get any better. In fact, it was only going to worsen after they were married. And they definitely couldn't be trusted to look out for themselves.

"Zedd is searching high and low for you, Lord Rahl. And Aggie is looking for the Mother Confessor," Cara informed them, crossing her arms. She looked exactly like a stern schoolteacher who had just found her wayward students.

"What could Zedd possibly want? He knows I wanted some time alone with Kahlan now that I've finally gotten her back."

"I believe he was carrying a large broom and grumbling about Seekers who destroy crypts," Cara smirked in amusement, knowing the lengthy lecture Lord Rahl would be receiving as he helped the old Wizard put the Keep back in order. "And you, Mother Confessor, I believe are to meet Aggie in your suite. She and Dennee are plotting…I mean planning your wedding and need your input."

Kahlan swore that she saw Cara visibly cringe when she said the word wedding. Whether it was out of distaste for the idea or the thought of what they would make her do during the wedding, Kahlan wasn't certain, but she knew Cara would make her opinion known either way very quickly.

Richard sighed in disappointment as he grasped Kahlan's hand in his and began to walk back towards the Confessor's Palace. Their private time together had just come to an abrupt end. Once they were married, he was going to make sure there was a law put in place that forbid any interruptions in the Mother Confessor and Seeker's private time together. The penalty would be beheading by his sword.

"I also don't like you two wandering off alone. I have to know where you are at all times. After what happened to the Mother Confessor…" Cara began, irritation as well as concern filling her voice. She felt it had been her fault for what happened to Kahlan. She wasn't about to fail them again.

"I was with her, Cara. There's no reason to be alarmed," Richard agitatedly interrupted. He didn't want to be reminded any more of what had happened to Kahlan. It was haunting him enough as it was without Cara bringing it up.

Feeling him tighten his grip on her hand even more, Kahlan knew that despite her attempts to calm his heart, he was still troubled. Casting a sideways glance, she could see his jaw drawn tight, his brow creased in agitation. She tenderly began stroking the back of his hand with her thumb, trying to soothe his hurts.

Opening her mouth, Kahlan was about to object to the notion that she needed protecting at all, but quickly decided against it, closing her mouth instead. Richard was still upset as it was without starting an argument over it. She would let him have this now, this feeling of being in control, of keeping her safe. She was going to have to be cautious about not causing him to worry any more than he already was about her. She needed to keep her own nightmares to herself for now.

"Just the same, I cannot have you two sneaking off all the time," Cara resolutely stated, her brow wrinkled as she walked beside Lord Rahl. She was not about to let this go so easily. "It's just not safe." She was steadfast on this point and was not about to be talked out of it. It was her duty to see to their safety and she could not very well keep them from harm if they were secretly escaping for a lover's tryst at any given moment.

"We'll discuss this later," Richard mumbled with irritation, not at all happy about the idea of having Cara tagging along with them everywhere they went. It was bad enough having all of Aydindril watching them without having Cara looking over his shoulder every time he wanted to kiss or make love to Kahlan. Besides, he was the Seeker. He was fully capable of protecting his future wife himself. And he would…with his own life if need be.

Entering the palace, Richard suddenly drew Kahlan into a heated kiss, his tongue immediately tasting her lips before probing her mouth. Kahlan softly moaned, getting lost in the heat of the moment, immersed in all the emotion he was pouring into that single kiss.

Richard hated the idea of letting her go. He had just gotten her back and he didn't want to be separated from her any longer than he absolutely had to be. He grudgingly ended the kiss when his lungs began to burn for oxygen. Burying his face in her hair, he hugged her tightly to him.

"I'll be back soon as soon as I can escape from Zedd," he whispered into her ear, amusement lacing his words despite the apprehension that she knew still resided in his heart.

"Good, because I have plans for you, Seeker," she lightly teased, causing him to groan in anticipation.

"The sooner you leave her, the sooner you can come back," Cara impatiently interrupted, her hands on her hips.

"If you want to marry me any time soon, I believe you're going to have to let me go plan our wedding."

"You need to rest this afternoon. You've been through a lot the last several days," he softly yet firmly told her, concern filling his eyes once more as he brushed wet strands of hair from her face and hooking it behind her ear.

His hand lingered on her jaw, his thumb tracing back and forth across her cheekbone. Despite the glow that permeated her face, exhaustion still filled her eyes. He knew he should have allowed her to rest more last night, but the need to be with her, to feel her warmth surrounding him was just too desperate of a pull on his heart to ignore. He knew, though, she had felt the same way he had.

"Richard, I'm fine; don't worry about me. Besides, I'll need to be well rested for your return later," Kahlan seductively teased as she kissed him soundly before turning and quickly making her way down the corridor that would lead her back to their suite.

Kahlan wanted to change into dry clothes and do something with her hair before starting the preparations for their upcoming nuptials. Inhaling deeply, she could still smell Richard on her from their encounter under the cover of the trees. It made her heart race to know his scent, that it was mingled with hers on her skin and clothes, to think of everywhere his hands had passionately touched her, had caressed her, bringing her to completion once more. Spirits, how would she survive until they were alone together again?

"You two are pathetic!" Cara grumbled in disgust, turning to face her Lord Rahl.

"Cara, I just hope that someday the good spirits bless you with a love even half as amazing as Kahlan and I share," he stated, his gaze still locked on his bride as she walked away from him. His eyes drank in her every curve, roaming over the tightly fitted bodice to the flowing white skirt, and the graceful sway of her beautiful hips. He unconsciously released a ragged sigh.

"Pathetic," Cara mumbled again under her breath as she shook her head in amazement. She promptly grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him down the hall in the opposite direction. "You would have thought the cold rain would have cooled you off. Come, the Wizard went this way."

XXX

"You really didn't have to come help us clean the Keep," Richard told her, running his hand repeatedly back through his hair in an attempt to control the wet disheveled strands as they made their way up the winding path to the Wizard's Keep.

"As unnerving as this place is, I would much rather be here helping you two than to be forced into helping plan your wedding," Cara confessed with disdain.

"Well I still appreciate the help. The sooner I get this cleaned up, the sooner I can get back to Kahlan," Richard replied, casting an annoyed glance at his grandfather for taking him away from Kahlan in the first place. He had only just gotten her back and now he was being dragged away from her.

Zedd just smiled broadly at his frustrated grandson. He would make him help clean the crypt for a while and then let him return to his bride. They had to get the crypt put back in order and besides he had to do something to keep the Seeker occupied so that Kahlan could plan their wedding.

Just then, Richard felt a chill seep into his bones, causing him to shiver. He quickly began rubbing his arms and blowing his warm breath on his hands in an attempt to escape the coldness that had suddenly settled over him.

"Are you alright, my boy?"

"Just had a sudden chill. It's gone now."

"It's probably because your clothes are still wet from sneaking outside in the rain with the Mother Confessor," Cara disclosed with a raised eyebrow as she watched her Lord Rahl. "And if I have to see that goofy grin on your face every time that you've been with the Mother Confessor, I'm going to erase it with my agiels."

Zedd chuckled at the Mord'Sith's derisive attitude about love. He knew beneath that hard abrasive exterior, Cara was just as happy for Richard and Kahlan as he was. She had truly come a long way in embracing her humanity, but she still had a long way to go.

"It's not because of that. It was just a chill. It's gone now; I'm fine." Being reminded of making love in the garden, Richard couldn't stop the smile that Kahlan had placed on his lips nor did he ever want to. It had been a thrilling encounter to say the least with the rain falling and the thunder echoing as he took her underneath the sheltering arms of the trees.

Coming to stand before the grand entrance to the Keep, Richard shuddered as he remembered the things that had happened to Kahlan here over the last few days. This place held nothing but horrifying memories for him now. This was where he had almost lost Kahlan forever.

He hoped eventually the fear that still gripped him would subside, that he would be able to return here without the rising panic that threatened to suffocate him. He was anxious to explore the Keep and study the abundant knowledge that it held. There was a lot that he could learn from this place.

Entering the Keep, the same tingling sensation began to drape itself over him, enveloping him in a thick blanket of magic. It tickled his senses, making the fine hairs stand up on the back of his neck. Regardless of the intense awareness this place stirred up within him, he was still intrigued by the secrets held here within its ancient walls.

It was almost as if the past was calling out to him here, awakening an unknown gift that resided deep inside of him. It was like coming home. He was meant to be here, to learn and develop something inside of him he had yet to realize, an unrecognized potential that coursed through his veins. He felt as if he was on the precipice of something significant, something definitely bigger than him.

While the possibility fascinated him, it caused fear to lurk inside of him. What if it interfered with his life with Kahlan and his future with her? He could never allow that for any reason. Nothing in this life or the next would ever be worth that.


	3. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Meant to Be, Kahlan and Richard are preparing for their wedding, but will things go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Entering the Crypt of Secrets, Richard's eyes steadily wandered over the destruction before him, taking in the scattered shards of glass, the fractured pieces of wood, the artifacts and books that were strewn haphazardly about the room. Observing the destruction before him, he suddenly became so ashamed that he'd allowed his anger and grief to swallow him up like that. He was the Seeker, always in control, able to keep his emotions in check. But when he thought he had lost Kahlan forever, something inside of him died and an ugly beast of rage and anguish had been reborn.

He hadn't felt anything as close to that blinding rage since being with the Minders. He felt his stomach twist into knots at the reminder, squeezing his eyes shut against the horrifying memories, forcing them back down in the darkest corners of his mind where he could once more forget the heinous acts his fury had led him to perform.

Even though Zedd had worked through that endless night with him, teaching him how to control the animalistic fury that resided in his soul, Richard still lived with the persistent fear of losing control like that again, of hurting someone that he loved. It was something that he hated, that he wished he could purge from his nature, but he knew that he never could. It was something that was a part of him, something dark and sinister that coursed through his veins...Rahl blood.

Whether he liked it or not, whether he chose to accept it or ignore it, it was still the truth and it could not be changed. All he could do now was acknowledge it, try to understand his ancestry, strive to make a difference and not repeat his namesake's past mistakes or heinous acts. He had to control the beast that always laid in wait just beneath the surface of his subconscious, ready to strike if he ever let his guard down.

Except that he had lost control, momentarily letting his anguish and fury consume him. Here in this crypt where his beloved had disappeared in a blinding crescendo of white light, a twisted tempest of emotion had erupted inside of him, threatening to sweep him away into the abyss of madness.

This time, though, he had been able to regain that tight grip of restraint and rein in his fury because he knew that Kahlan needed him. The faint flickering bond in his heart had told him so. It had been barely perceptible, but it was there and he had clung to it with everything he had because it was all he had left.

Staring at the chaos before him now, Richard sighed dejectedly, knowing it was going to take a lot more than a day to clean up the mess he'd created. His eyes finally settled on the Ta'all Ruk'tan lying forgotten on the stone floor, his chest tightening making it difficult to draw air. The staff would always be a constant reminder of how close he'd come to never seeing Kahlan again, never again feeling the warmth of her touch or tasting the sweetness of her kisses, seeing the blueness of her eyes.

The room was a grim tomb of silence, haunting him and mocking him for his failure. Failure to protect Kahlan…failure to contain the raging monster that resided deep inside his soul. Walking over to it, he bent over and picked up the staff. Holding it carefully in his hands, he stared at it, silently thanking the spirits once again for bringing her back to him as he ran his thumb back and forth over the smooth wood.

As he held it in his hands, the ruby red eyes of the viper began to softly glow as it seemed to sense something in him, as if perceiving the swarming turmoil that still consumed him. A strange sensation swiftly came over him, comparable to what he felt when he held his sword and yet different. It was a sensation that stirred his blood. Similar to the Sword of Truth, the Ta'all Ruk'tan seemed to sense something that was a part of him, awakening the hideous thing that lived in his soul.

Laying the staff back down, Richard felt the anger subside once more, dissipating back into a tight swirling eddy that resided subconsciously within his core. He wondered if this was what Kahlan felt with her Confessor magic. That tight coil of something that existed deep inside that cannot be reached or touched, but was always ready to be sprung like the deadliest of traps at a moment's notice, instantly rising to the surface when needed. While it was not magic in and of itself, his rage was what the magic of his sword called upon, manipulated and thrived on to perform the righteous justice that it dispensed. And it was because of that sword that he now had to control something that he had never battled with before.

Picking up a fallen bookcase, Richard set it upright against a nearby wall, wiping the dust off the shelves with his hand. He hoped that now that his quest was over and there was peace once again, he would no longer have to worry about that rage. He would still have his sword at the ready in case it was needed to protect Kahlan or when Darken Rahl decided to slither out of whatever bottomless pit he had crawled into.

Inside though, Richard knew that, no matter how desperately he wanted it, things wouldn't stay quiet or peaceful for long. He didn't think it ever really would for them, not with the titles they held. Richard wanted nothing more than to marry Kahlan and whisk her away from Aydindril, take her away from all their responsibilities, the sense of duty that they carried in their hearts. But he also knew that they could never escape what they had been chosen to be…protectors from evil.

Bending over, he began gathering fallen books, his thoughts drifting back to where his thoughts always returned. Kahlan. He felt his heart skip a beat with just a single thought of her name. A tidal wave of peace swelled in his heart, filling him with a love so complete as he thought about her. Kahlan soothed his soul like no one ever could. He couldn't wait to marry her, letting everyone know that the Mother Confessor belonged to him and none other, just as the Seeker belonged to none other but her.

"There's that silly grin again," Cara huffed with disapproval as she knelt down to pick up some large golden rings that lay scattered on the stone floor, her leather creaking with her movement. She warily picked up the objects, unsure of what nightmarish magic they possibly contained. Noticing the smile that had spread across her Lord Rahl's face, Cara had decided to annoy him in order to keep her mind off of the dreadful sorts of magic that surrounded her here in the crypt.

Looking up, Richard's smile only grew brighter. "You don't have to stay here, Cara. You can always return to the Confessor's Palace and help Kahlan pick out the color of your dress," he teased, amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"I'd rather have my eyes removed with a dull instrument. I think I'll just work over here where I won't have to look at you anymore," she muttered, moving to the far corner of the room. "And by the way, I am not wearing a dress…not even for you, Lord Rahl."

Chuckling, Zedd came to stand by Richard. "I think she's come a long way, don't you my boy? In the past, she would have just struck you down with her agiels by now."

"Don't think I still won't," she called loudly over her shoulder.

"Are you alright, my boy?" Zedd replied with concern as he watched his grandson. The amusement that had filled his countenance had swiftly dissolved into a look of dismay.

"I'm fine," Richard tightly dismissed as he returned to retrieving books from the floor and putting them in their proper home on the bookshelf.

"You seem as if something is troubling you."

"No, I just want to get this place cleaned up so I can return to Kahlan." Richard didn't feel like talking about the anguish that still had a stranglehold on him or the fear of not being able to control his rage. He hoped he would get past this in time. Besides, he was going to marry his lover in a few days and he didn't want to ruin the sacred event with idle talk and worry that was unwarranted.

"You know you can always talk to me, Richard."

"I know…thanks, Zedd," he replied with a forced smile of reassurance.

Zedd returned to sweeping the crypt, still feeling as though something was wrong with his grandson. He and Kahlan had been through so much over the last several months and days. It would take some time for them both to recover. He hoped that the wedding would help allay some of the fears that he was certain still held Richard captive. Kahlan and Richard's love was stronger than even the most powerful Confessor's magic. It was pure, infinite and could withstand anything…even their worst fears.

XXX

Leaning back in her chair, Kahlan heaved a sigh of exhaustion as she rubbed her forehead. They had been at it all morning and most of the afternoon. She was more than ready for a break. She never realized that planning a wedding could be this time-consuming or detailed. Of course, she never thought that she would actually be allowed the opportunity of planning one let alone her own.

Swatches of material of every shade ever created lay scattered on the table along with rough sketches of wedding dresses. Various menus with every possible combination of foods were stacked on the floor along with list upon list of names of delegates, ambassadors, notable kings and queens that needed to be reviewed for invitation to the grand event. She wasn't sure why they needed such a list of names. She and Richard wanted to be married in the next few days. There wouldn't be time for anyone from any distance to arrive in time for the nuptials, but Aggie had insisted that it was proper etiquette to at least notify them of the blissful event just the same.

After long deliberations, Kahlan had finally decided on the perfect dress and color. She wanted to look absolutely beautiful for Richard, to make him breathless when his eyes fell on her for the first time on their wedding day. Gooseflesh formed on her arms as she thought about how wonderful that day would be and how passionate that night would become when he would at last be able to remove her wedding dress. The thought of him undressing caused her stomach to flutter as if suddenly filled with butterfly wings.

She slowly glided her fingers over the satiny material that lay on the table before her, lost in thought about the one who had stolen her heart. She hadn't seen Richard since that morning, memories of their encounter in the Confessor's Garden causing her to flush with arousal. It had been incredibly intense and erotic to say the least. She decided that she had definitely found a new favorite place to make love with him. They would just have to enforce the fact that the Confessor's Garden was private especially when they were out there.

Kahlan couldn't wait to be his wife, to carry his child. Being with him made her life complete. She missed him terribly and couldn't wait until he returned from the Keep. The Keep… With the thought of the Keep came thoughts of Brey. For her, the two would be forever linked. She shuddered as the painful memories of his assault washed over her again. The feel of his fingers running over her flesh, his lips taking hers against her will. The wild, deranged look that constantly swam in Brey's eyes made her skin crawl.

As the Mother Confessor, she had survived crossing the boundary, searching for the Seeker while being hunted like an animal, had been in countless battles and skirmishes. She had been through so much and now she was being haunted by a man who was dead, a friend she had once trusted only to be betrayed and attacked by him. She swore she could still feel his rough fingers grabbing hold of her, his hot panting breath on her face. Waves nausea began crashing down on her.

"Kahlan, do you like these colors for the flowers?" Dennee asked again. "I think the colors will compliment your gown nicely." She had noticed the sad, distant look in Kahlan's eyes, the fear that had gradually filled her face.

"Yes, they're beautiful," Kahlan muttered, exhaustion tugging heavily on her senses besides the thoughts of Brey that frequently occupied her mind. She wanted nothing more than to forget about it forever, but it filled her thoughts whether awake or asleep.

"Kahlan, I think we've done more than enough work on this for today. Time for you to get some much needed rest, my dear. You've been through quite an ordeal. We can't have you getting sick before your wedding," Aggie firmly stated, standing to her feet as she began gathering up the numerous swatches of material and papers strewn all over the table. "Dennee and I have plenty to get us started."

"Really, I'm fine," Kahlan objected as she attempted to stifle a yawn.

"Get some rest, Kahlan," Dennee told her, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her sister's forehead. "You looked exhausted. Now that we have your thoughts and you've picked out your dress, we can take most of it from here."

"Thank you both. I couldn't have done this without you," Kahlan replied, standing to her feet as well. She hated to admit it, but a nap did sound very appealing at that moment. She had wanted to be awake when Richard returned, but she could hardly keep her eyes open any longer.

"I'll send for the seamstress tomorrow and we'll be able to get started on your gown right away," Aggie informed her, tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at the Mother Confessor. She was just so proud of Kahlan and the life that she was about to share with someone she truly loved, not just some immoral criminal that she would be forced by the Council to take as a mate. She couldn't have been happier than if Kahlan had been her own daughter.

As they left, Kahlan walked to the balcony and opened the doors. Removing her dress, Kahlan crawled into her bed, curling up on her side. She hoped that Richard would return soon. She missed him, longed to feel his body pressed firmly against hers, holding her tightly to his chest, his breath caressing the back of her neck.

She craved the security she felt when she was enveloped protectively in his embrace, his chest pillowing her head as she listened to the steady thumping of his heart. Try as she might, though, flashing images of what Brey had done to her still haunted her when she closed her eyes despite the fact that he was now dead and could not harm her ever again. Richard had saved her just like he had saved her countless other times.

Closing her eyes, Kahlan prayed that she would be able to get past it with time, that the lingering dreams would end and she and Richard could just live a peaceful life, build a future filled with happiness. She hoped now as her eyes, heavy with exhaustion, slowly slid closed that the nightmares wouldn't return. Deep down, she knew that they would and that peace in their lives would not last for long. It never did for those who held the titles of Mother Confessor and Seeker of Truth.

XXX

Turning the handle, Richard softly cracked the door open, hoping that Kahlan was sleeping and yet at the same time hoped that she was awake. Soft light from the hallway filtered through the open door into the dark shadows of their suite. Quietly closing the door behind him, Richard found Kahlan sleeping in their bed, her hand tucked under her head on her pillow. She was so angelic even when she was asleep. He could spend hours just watching her as she slept.

He hadn't realized just how much he had actually missed her until he saw her now. He wanted so badly to just crawl right into that bed with her and begin to make love to her, but he was covered in dirt and dust, cobwebs and sweat.

They had worked for hours in the crypt, losing all sense of time despite how badly Richard wanted to be with Kahlan. Zedd had been grumbling all afternoon about how hungry he was, but it wasn't until he finally set his broom down and refused to do another thing that they finally left. Once they had reached the main level of the Keep, Richard's heart sank when he noticed the sun had almost set, the dark sky only faintly lit by dim streaks of pinks and yellows. He had hoped to have made it back to Kahlan long before now.

Despite his deep desire to return to her, Richard had also wanted to get as much of the crypt put back in order as possible so that he wouldn't have to return to it for a while. Removing his boots, Richard silently made his way into the adjoining room to get washed up, anxious to join Kahlan in bed.

Richard felt guilty for staying away from Kahlan all day, but he planned on more than making it up to her. He hoped that she'd been able to get some rest. He was still worried about her even though she was safely back with him now. Thrusting aside the dread that still filled his heart as well as his own worries private fears, Richard quickly washed up. He had more important things on his mind…like waking his lover.


	4. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Meant to Be, Kahlan and Richard are preparing for their wedding, but will things go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Silently making his way to their bed, Richard gently pulled the covers back and slid in beside his sleeping Confessor. She was laying on her back now, her forehead creased. She looked upset, sadness permeating her face. She mumbled something incoherent just then, biting her bottom lip as if to stifle a cry. Whatever she was dreaming, it didn't appear to be very enjoyable. He so badly wanted to free her of whatever hurt she was experiencing in her sleep.

Softly brushing her hair from her brow, Richard decided to give her something more pleasurable to focus on instead. Moving to straddle her thighs, he carefully leaned over her, sweeping soft kisses across her forehead before greeting each eyelid and then the tip of her perfect nose. Kahlan began to softly stir, the crease disappearing from her brow, an expression of contentment banishing the look of anguish that had just occupied her face.

Propped up on one elbow, Richard lightly traced his fingertips along the graceful curve of her face before burying his hand in her thick hair. He could feel her legs shift between his knees and he knew he was gradually drawing her out of her restless slumber. He probably should have let her sleep, but the fact that she was having a bad dream bothered him and his need to be with her after not seeing her since that morning was driving him mad with pent up desire. He was anxious for her to wake up so he could be where he so desperately wanted to be, to feel what only she provided his soul.

Leaning in even further, Richard softly traced her lips with his tongue, teasing her senses awake with a hint of what was to come. Unable to resist her any longer, he replaced his tongue with his lips, tenderly kissing her, taking her lower lip into his mouth as his hand grasped the nape of her neck, deepening the kiss.

Her lips slowly parted, a faint moan escaping her throat. All Kahlan could remember was fighting a losing battle to the fatigue that had gripped her only to suddenly become acutely aware of the exhilarating feeling of someone's lips on hers. Repressing the sudden terror of feeling someone over her, Kahlan quickly attempted to quiet the tempest swarming in her heart, halting the tremors before they started.

Instead, she focused on the calming center in the storm. In haling deeply, she knew his scent before she even opened her eyes. He had thankfully awoken her just as the nightmare had begun, saving her from reliving that dreadful dream.

Kahlan could feel his mouth begin its marvelous descent down the length of her neck, slowly torturing her with the passion he was deliberately and steadily building within her. Her heart began to pound in anticipation of his mouth's destination. As his lips met the swell of her breasts trailing along the top of her corset, Kahlan arched her back as her hands immediately found his hair, twisting the long strands around her fingers. A low moan escaped his lips and hummed along her flesh causing her to shudder with need; need to feel him bringing her to a heated release and showing her once more what he held in his heart for her alone.

"Not tonight, Evan…Richard could return at any moment…"

The airiness of her voice and the sound of another man's name on her lips stopped him cold. His head immediately snapped up, his gaze narrowing as he saw Kahlan peek through her eyelashes, a mischievous smile spreading across her lovely face.

"And who is this 'Evan'? Another one of your obsessed admirers?"

Richard immediately regretted the words he'd chosen as he saw a mixture of pain and sadness momentarily flash through his lover's now open eyes. He knew that she was still coping with what had happened with Brey and his words had just reminded her of it. However, his lips began to twitch with pleasure as he watched her try to restrain the giggle that was suddenly seeking release.

Unable to hold up the façade any longer, Kahlan gave him the smile that belonged to none other but him. "Oh, wait…you're not Evan…" she coyly murmured, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"No, I'm not 'Evan' and don't even try to give me that smile. You're not going to charm your way out of this Kahlan Amnell," he replied in mock jealousy, immediately seizing her wrists and trapping them on either side of her head. Tilting closer, his warm breath was a seductive whisper against her lips as he spoke again. "I'm going to have run this Evan through with my sword for trying to steal my soon-to-be wife. I can't allow another man to take you away from me now can I?"

Her breath quickened as her eyes left his heated gaze, wandering down his handsome face and focusing on his lips that were so close to hers and yet never close enough. She instinctively leaned up to capture his mouth, needing to feel the heat of his kiss. He immediately drew back just far enough to evade her movement, a wicked grin dancing on his lips.

Knowing she wanted his mouth on hers, Richard instead leaned in, nuzzling his nose softly against hers, his breath coming out in short puffs of warm air against her cheek, sending chills racing through her body. She could feel the heat of his desire radiating above her, just out of her reach, tempting and teasing her. Spirits, if this man wouldn't be the death of her.

"Is that who you were dreaming about when I came in?" he murmured as his lips whispered kisses along her cheekbone to her ear. His tongue traced the lobe before drawing it into his mouth. He knew his actions were having their desired effect as she arched her back again, her corset rubbing repeatedly against his bare chest, another rasping moan filling the air and tickling his ears, stirring the desire that pounded hotly through his system.

"I wasn't…dreaming…" she replied breathlessly, his mouth on her ear causing her great difficulty in forming coherent thoughts as her body instinctively took over in response to him.

Trailing light kisses down along her jaw, Richard grazed his lips teasingly against hers before pulling back to meet her gaze. "You were obviously having a bad dream when I came to bed," he told her as he began kissing her brow. "Your forehead was wrinkled…you looked so sad."

"It was nothing," she whispered as her lips frantically tried to connect with his once more.

Kahlan didn't want to tell him that she was having nightmares about Brey and the things he had done to her. She didn't want to cause him any more worry. Besides, they had better things to do just then. She knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't let it go. She would have to distract him somehow, but he had her deliciously pinned to the mattress, his hard body mere inches above hers, driving her desire to frenzied levels.

"It looked like a lot more than just nothing, Kahlan," he pressed as he paused to look at her again, concern momentarily replacing the desire that glowed in his eyes. As badly as he wanted her at that moment, his worry for her wouldn't allow him to proceed.

Instead of answering, Kahlan impulsively brought her hips up, pressing herself against him, evidence of his arousal greeting her. Gasping, Richard's eyes instantly closed, his head falling forward. She seized the opportunity and crushed her lips against his, her tongue abruptly sliding in and caressing the hot cavern of his mouth.

Her diversion worked perfectly. Richard immediately responded to her, pressing her head back against the pillow as he hungrily returned her kiss with an unleashed passion that startled them both. The fierce need to be inside of her swept like waves crashing over him, his passion escalating throughout his body. Releasing one of her wrists, his hand snuck down between them and swiftly began removing what little clothes she still had on. He didn't want anything to keep him from feeling her soft flesh pressed completely against his, experiencing every bit of the ecstasy that was part of making love to her.

"I love you, Kahlan…"

"…forever, Richard."

Kahlan was panting heavily now with a fiery need that radiated from her center. The feeling of him restraining her wrists on either side of her head, his powerful body trapping her against the mattress giving him all the control was intensely erotic. She felt as if her body was on fire as he filled her, causing her to repeatedly moan his name between gasps for air. She welcomed him with a searing kiss that stole his own breath away.

As Richard poured all of his love into her, his passion beginning to explode inside of her, the haunting fears that had plagued her rapidly vanished in a wash of euphoric bliss in a sweet release that only Richard could ever bring her.

XXX

Sheets lay tangled around and between their entwined legs. A soft breeze floated in from the open balcony doors, providing a cooling breeze to the feverish levels the room had just recently been at. Lying within the security of Richard's arms, Kahlan felt so complete. His body was pressed along the length of her, his arms and legs encompassing her in a safe cocoon of love.

She could feel the slow, steady rise and fall of his chest against her back as she continued to lightly caress his arm that held her to him. After making love, he'd gathered her into his arms, her back pressed firmly against his chest as he nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing in her captivating scent. Peppering the back of her neck with sweet kisses, he'd asked her how their wedding plans were coming.

She smiled to herself as she remembered how Richard had squeezed her tighter to him when she told him that she had picked out her wedding gown. He had told her how he couldn't wait to see her in that dress on their wedding day, knowing that she was there to marry him, in a dress picked out especially by her for him alone. He talked about how gorgeous she would look, and the sweet anticipation of being the only one to remove it from her beautiful body on their wedding night.

His large hands had softly caressed her belly when he spoke of their wedding night, letting her know how much he wanted to create a baby with her. She was just as anxious as him to have a child together. The thought of carrying his baby stirred her heart. She didn't think she had ever been so happy in her entire life.

Tears stung her eyes as she listened to her lover's steady breathing, savoring the feeling of connection and love that she felt in Richard's arms. Their love for one another even amazed her sometimes. Zedd had told them that there was no magic in the world as powerful as love and Richard had proven that to be true on more than one occasion.

As tired as she still was, Kahlan didn't want to fall asleep. She just wanted to lay there and enjoy the feeling of lying next to the man she was going to marry. For so many restless nights, she had ached for this. So many agonizing nights spent alone on her bedroll by the campfire, dreaming of what it would be like to make love with him, to know his passionate touch like only a lover could.

Kahlan had been so desperate to feel his touch again when she had been a ghost of herself in the Keep that she just wanted to absorb this time with his body wrapped around hers in the stillness of the night while the world was asleep. She didn't want to ever experience something like what had happened to her ever again. His touch, his love was what kept her alive and made her heart beat.

The other reason she didn't want to fall asleep drifted into her mind, intruding on her thoughts of Richard just like he had done in reality. She abruptly squeezed her eyes closed against the lingering memories of Brey's filthy lips on hers, his hands violently groping her, attempting to take what was not his to have.

As much as Kahlan wanted to forget, to drive away the memories of that traumatic ordeal and bury them in some deep dark hole where she would never have to ever remember again, she knew that wouldn't happen any time soon. The horror of it all was still too real, too familiar, too close. It was a dark sinister shadow that relentlessly stuck with her like a second skin, suddenly reaching inside of her heart and mind, seizing hold of her at any given moment, threatening to steal her sanity away. It was almost as if Brey was still alive, ready to appear at any moment to take her away again.

And at those times when she thought that she would give in to the terror Brey had created in her heart, Richard would simply look at her with those chestnut eyes, tell her that he loved her or he would kiss her, not knowing that he had just brought her back from that murky depth of anguish that refused to release its powerful hold on her. Then she would suddenly find her footing once more, would be able to go on again.

Just like being trapped in the void where time stood still, Richard was her lifeline just as much now as he had been then. She just couldn't share her fears with him this time, though. She'd put him through too much as it was. She would have to get through this on her own for now.

Despite her fears, Kahlan finally closed her eyes, allowing sleep to gradually claim her as she snuggled deeper into that protective cocoon that Richard had created around her, sheltering her in his love from all the storms of life. She knew in her heart that together they would survive this too.

XXX

To his extreme frustration, Richard found himself standing in the Crypt of Secrets again. With broom in hand, he sighed heavily in frustrated resignation for what the next few days before his wedding held. He was afraid Zedd would hold him captive down here in this depressing dungeon of gloom and doom until the exact moment he was to marry Kahlan.

Hearing his depressed sigh, Zedd smiled to himself. He knew that Richard was not happy about being back here cleaning up the mess he'd created, but the old Wizard felt it was good for him in the long run. Nothing like a little hard work to help clear the head as well as the heart of the emotions that he knew still warred inside of the Seeker.

Though he denied it, Zedd wasn't so old to not recognize Richard's battles with his inner demons. He'd been there himself a time or two when he was a young man. He had no doubt that Richard would eventually work it all out. He was his grandson after all and was special even beyond the Seeker's own understanding. There had not been a Seeker or a Wizard like him in more years than he could even begin to remember.

Cara continued to work diligently in the same corner that she had resigned herself to yesterday. Despite the fact this place made her skin crawl, she found it a better alternative to helping plan a wedding. There was no predicting what horror they had in store for her for the blessed event. She just wished they would get it over with so they could move on with life and get past all this giddy love that was plastered on their faces all the time. She had a sneaking suspicion, though, that it would never fade away.

Smiling despite herself, Cara did find it amazing that Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor were able to share this love that she had seen them fight so long and hard for. She had seen the depths of their love as well as the pain that they carried because of it. She knew their struggles and deep down she was very happy for them both. She knew that she would give her life for them in order for them to have the life that they had dreamed of sharing for so long.

Lost in his own thoughts, Richard began sweeping around a large wooden chest that sat on the floor near a wall. Kneeling down, he inspected the ornate trunk, lightly running his fingers over the intricate details. There was something about the chest that drew him in, piquing his curiosity and at the same time made him very uneasy.

He didn't remember seeing it when he had been in here before. Of course, he'd plowed through the crypt like an enraged animal then, his rage forcing bookcases to the stone floor, glass cases crashing in his wake. The only thing he did clearly remember about that day was the sheer anguish and fury that had consumed him.

Finding the golden latch, Richard slowly opened the ornamental trunk in nervous anticipation, unsure of what he was about to uncover. The heavy lid creaked softly as he opened it, a musty smell instantly assaulting his nostrils.

Propping the lid against the nearby wall, Richard peered inside to find the trunk lined in black velvet. Disappointed, the trunk appeared to be empty. Running his fingers along the bottom of the chest, his hand came in contact with something that he had not seen. Wrapping his fingers around it, he was startled to find a book.

Pulling it out, Richard brushed his hand over the cover, removing years of dust and cobwebs that time had left in its wake despite being kept in the trunk. He absentmindedly brushed his dirty hand on the leg of his breeches as he inspected the unusual cover. The book was black and lined in gold that seemed to sparkle the longer he held it in his hands, mirroring the ornate trunk it had been stored in.

His brow furrowed as he noticed the small gold lock that prevented him from opening the book. Looking about, Richard searched for the key that would open it. He didn't know why, but there was something about this trunk and unusual book that had captured his attention. Running his hand along the bottom again, his fingers at last found a small key in one of the corners of the chest.

He wondered what could possibly be so dangerous about this trunk or book that it would be kept hidden and long forgotten down here in the Crypt of Secrets. Placing the key in the tiny lock, the clasp easily snapped open. Flipping through it, Richard found it to actually be a diary, pages upon pages filled with scribbled writings and thoughts. Carefully turning to the first page, he found that the diary had belonged to a man named Da'Tavius. Intrigued, Richard began reading the first few paragraphs.

Da'Tavius had been a Wizard of the First Order who had lived over a thousand years ago. The words that this Wizard had written seemed to jump right off the ancient pages, grabbing hold of the tormented Seeker and drawing him right in. There was something very special about the diary…almost magical.

Excited, Richard quickly slipped the book into his shirt pocket and closed the chest. This was exactly what he had been looking for.


	5. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Meant to Be, Kahlan and Richard are preparing for their wedding, but will things go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

"Well, I think it'll work best if we seat the guests like this, don't you?"

"Hmm, I'm not so sure. I think it might work better if we use round tables set like this."

"I think you may be right, Aggie. What do you think, Kahlan?" Dennee asked, turning to look at her sister who sat at the expansive desk beside her.

Kahlan sat with her arms folded, leaning on the table. Her gaze was narrowed, her expression one of unease as she stared at the seating charts and yet not really seeing them. Despite the radiant glow that Richard had lit in her heart that continually permeated her entire countenance, a shadow of fear had risen to the surface once more.

"Kahlan?" Dennee called again, concerned by Kahlan's momentary lapses into troubled silence. It was the third time this had happened this morning alone. She had done it a couple of times yesterday, but it seemed to be steadily getting worse. She noticed that her sister would suddenly become lost in her own world, a veil of fear shrouding her face. This was not the typical behavior of someone who was planning to marry the man she had given her heart to.

"Kahlan, dear, are you alright?" Aggie asked, covering the Mother's Confessor's hand with her own in an attempt to draw her out of whatever was holding her prisoner.

"What? Yes, sorry…I'm fine…" Kahlan muttered, refocusing on the task set before her as she brushed aside one of the dark ringlets that framed her face.

They had been discussing guests, menus, and seating charts all morning when a sudden chill had drifted over her, stealing her train of thought. It was as if frosty fingers had brushed along her skin, stroking her flesh and causing goodbumps to ripple over her arms. She had cautiously glanced around her, terrified that someone was about to grab hold of her. There was no one there except for the three of them.

She had felt constant chills similar to this when she had been trapped in the timeless void, but now they snuck up on her periodically causing her heart to almost stop with paralyzing fear. It was as if Brey had been suddenly resurrected from the dead, ready to come and claim her as his own. It caused her heart to pound as uncontrollable fear suddenly cried out from deep within her.

She had been growing more and more edgy with every passing day. She had thought at first that it was just nerves from all that they had been through as well as the excitement over their upcoming marriage. Now, she didn't know what to think about what was happening to her.

Ashamed, Kahlan lightly ran her fingertips across her lips, still regretting kissing Brey like she had before she had confessed him, but it all been done in order to save Richard and the others from him. She trembled to think what Brey could have done had he gotten his hands on any of the other forms of magic that was kept in that crypt. She felt her chest constrict with just the thought of the pure evil she had seen in his eyes.

It felt at times as if she was still trapped in some sort of hopeless abyss. Life and everyone around her was continuing on and yet time was standing completely still for her. It was as if she was still in the Keep, trapped with Brey, being plagued by the fear that tormented her.

Everything inside of her screamed for her to just curl up into a tight ball and hide from everyone and everything, to just crawl inside of herself, losing herself forever. Then maybe, just maybe, the terror and confusion would stop…

"The seamstress will be here after lunch for your fitting. We'll also have to steal Richard away from Zedd long enough so we can have him measured for his outfit for the wedding…" Aggie excitedly began now that she had the Mother Confessor's attention once more. There were a million things that had to be seen to before the wedding in four more days.

"Miss Kahlan," Edmond stated as he entered the Mother Confessor's office without looking up from his handful of documents. "I have some more papers for you to review. It has to do with the status of the new prisoners down in the dungeon awaiting judgment."

"I'm going to go see about lunch," Dennee suddenly announced, standing to her feet.

"I'll go with you. I need to talk to the chef about the menu," Aggie said as she too stood to her feet. Leaning over, she searched amongst the numerous papers scattered all over the table before finding the one that she was looking for.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted the wedding plans, but I really need to know what to do about this."

"It's alright, Edmond," Kahlan reassured him, placing a hand on his forearm as he sat down next to her. "I was more than ready for a break. I had no idea how much work it would take to plan a simple wedding."

"Well, you are the Mother Confessor so simple and wedding are not two words that are used in the same sentence…especially if Aggie and Dennee have any say on the matter," Edmond chuckled lightly as he handed over the papers for review and signature.

With a slight tremble, Kahlan took the offered papers and began reviewing each of the five new prisoners who had been brought in recently. She did her best to hide the minor quake of her hands, but it was difficult. The more fatigued she was, the harder it was becoming to control. Concentrating on the papers before her, the tremors gradually disappeared. Now if she could only stop the trembling that had taken hold of her heart.

Kahlan was startled from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her forearm. Looking up into the comforting face of her friend sitting closely by her side, Kahlan felt unwanted tears suddenly fill her eyes. Biting her bottom lip, she lowered her gaze, ashamed of the fear that she had allowed to overwhelm her. She was the Mother Confessor. She was supposed to always be in complete control, always able to rule her emotions and not allow them to rule her. She was afraid, though, that this time, she was fighting a losing battle.

"What is it, my dear Kahlan?" Edmond gently asked, his eyes softening at the sight of her tears. She looked exhausted, dim shadows beginning to form beneath her eyes.

"I…I don't know…" Kahlan began, her lip quivering with pent up emotions as she attempted to swallow back the tears that pleaded for release. She would not allow them to fall.

"Kahlan, you've been through a very traumatic ordeal. You have every right in the world to still be upset by it. You have to give yourself some time to heal," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and drew her to him.

"But I'm the Mother Confessor, Edmond. I'm supposed to be strong and in control. Besides, Richard is struggling as well. He needs me to be strong," Kahlan mumbled into Edmond's shirt as a tear fought for release and succeeded.

"Yes, you are the Mother Confessor, but you are human as well. Kahlan, you had a trusted friend turn out to be a monster. He attacked Cara, kidnapped and beat you, tried to kill Richard, wiped out your existence from time only to reappear along with you and then you had to kill him. And now on top of all of that, you're planning your wedding. I think your being too hard on yourself. You deserve to give yourself an opportunity to recover. I think you also need to talk with Richard. You can't just shut him out."

"I will, Edmond," Kahlan murmured, her eyes filled with sadness as she hugged him. "I have to make sure Richard is alright first."

XXX

Wandering through the maze of corridors, Richard grumbled to himself. He had been searching for Kahlan's office for what felt like an eternity only to end up on the wrong end of the Confessor's Palace. Zedd had actually allowed him and Cara a lunch break today and he planned on spending every bit of it with Kahlan.

He was anxious to find her and have a lunch together in the Confessor's Garden. The rainstorms had finally ceased last night and the day was beautiful. He had been cooped up in the crypt all morning, working away at putting it back in order and was definitely ready for some fresh air as well as some alone time with his future bride. He was anxiously counting down the days until he could officially call Kahlan his wife.

Now that he had better directions than the ones from Zedd's memory, Richard was growing anxious to find her. Hearing voices coming his way, Richard was delighted to see Aggie and Dennee come around the corner. Looking past them, though, he was disappointed to see that Kahlan was not with them.

"Richard!" Aggie exclaimed. "That old Wizard let you have a break today for once?"

"Thankfully, yes. Where's Kahlan? I was hoping to steal her away for lunch outside in the garden," he replied, clutching a basket full of food that he acquired from the kitchen.

"She's in her office with Edmond reviewing documents on some prisoners they've just recently brought in," Aggie offered. "Now, don't you go snooping through any of our wedding plans we have left lying on the table in there. You can't know anything about Kahlan's dress until your wedding day."

"Yes, Ma'am. I can't wait to see her in her wedding gown." Richard's entire face lit up as they spoke about Kahlan and their wedding day.

"She's going to be absolutely beautiful…" Aggie beamed as she continued down the hall towards the kitchen. "…absolutely stunning…coming, Dennee?"

"I'll be right there. I want to talk to Richard a moment," Dennee replied as she pulled Richard to the side of the corridor.

"What is it?" Richard asked, concern growing in his eyes as he watched Dennee fidget with the ribbon that hung from her waist. "Is Kahlan alright?"

"No…I mean, yes…I think," Dennee stumbled over her words, her brow furrowed with worry, but not sure of where to start or if her concerns were even warranted. She didn't want to upset Richard, but she also didn't want to ignore something potentially wrong either.

"Dennee, what is it? You're starting to scare me," Richard stated as he unconsciously gripped the basket tighter in his hands. He felt his chest constrict as thoughts began hammering him with dreadful possibilities.

"It's nothing, really. I'm probably just overreacting…" Dennee shook her head back and forth, her raven curls bouncing with the action. Seeing the worry that had washed over Richard's countenance, she was begging to regret that she had even mentioned it.

"Dennee, if something is wrong with Kahlan, I have to know." He could feel his agitation rising the longer Dennee fumbled over what she was trying to say.

"Has Kahlan been acting strange to you, I mean ever since you saved her with that magical staff?"

"No, why? What have you noticed?"

Sighing deeply, Dennee continued on. "Well, it's probably nothing, but Kahlan just seems very on edge at times, distant. She gets lost in her own thoughts easily and we have to pull her back from whatever she's thinking about. She's almost nervous, fearful of something happening."

"I haven't noticed it, but of course, Zedd has had me locked up down in that infuriating crypt."

"It's probably just exhaustion from everything she's been through. We've been working hard at planning the wedding. Maybe we've pushed her too hard," Dennee offered, trying to calm the Seeker's fears that she could see swimming in his eyes.

"Could be," Richard mumbled, his mind racing over every look, every expression, every word that Kahlan had said since being rescued. Had he missed something that he should have picked up on?

"Don't worry, Richard. I'm sure Kahlan's fine. She probably just needs a little time to recover. I'm sure that's all it is," Dennee tried to reassure him, giving him a confident smile. "She's in her office. I'm sure some time with you out in the fresh air is just what she needs right now."

Leaving him to stand alone in the hallway, Dennee made her way to the kitchen. She hoped that she was correct and that was all that Kahlan needed right now. There was no telling with magic, however, what sort of lingering effects could occur after the fact.

Resuming his search for her, Richard could not shove aside the dread that was escalating inside of him. He had just gotten her back; he couldn't lose her now.

XXX

Finally reaching her office, Richard walked in to find Edmond hugging Kahlan. Panic continued to bubble up inside his heart, threatening the happiness that already filled it. "Kahlan?"

"Richard!" Kahlan exclaimed, immediately pulling out of Edmond's hold. She immediately wiped her eyes and stood to her feet, somewhat embarrassed that he had seen her falling apart. She had wanted to be strong, to not cause him any more worry. Now, seeing him standing in the doorway, his face filled with fear, she knew that she had just failed him.

"You know, I think these prisoners can wait after all. They have nothing but time on their hands right now and they're not going anywhere for a long time anyway. Why don't you go have lunch with your future husband and I'll check back with you later," Edmond suggested, gathering up his documents. Leaning in, he hugged her again, whispering into her ear, "Talk to him, my dear. He loves you more than you know."

"Thank you, Edmond," Kahlan softly told him, kissing him on the cheek before releasing him.

Bewildered, Richard felt completely lost, like he was on the outside in the blinding snow looking through a frosted windowpane. Something was happening to his future wife and he had no idea what it was.

"Mr. Cypher, how's the crypt coming along?"

"Not as quickly as I would like," Richard muttered with scorn. He was not happy that everyone knew about him losing control of his rage. It was shameful enough as it was without everyone knowing about it. A Seeker is to be in control at all times. It was not one of his proudest moments, but it had been done because of his infinite love for Kahlan and for that he was not ashamed.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get the job done soon enough," Edmond smiled broadly as he left the room, anxious to leave the two young lovers alone.

Looking down, Kahlan was absentmindedly gathering papers, trembling hands stacking them into neat little piles without really focusing on what she was actually doing. She was doing everything she could to avoid looking into those dark brown eyes that made her stomach swim with a warmth that set her pulse to racing and her mind to go completely blank.

Without a word, she was brought to a halt in her actions when strong but gentle hands suddenly grasped her trembling ones, causing her to drop the papers she'd been idly shuffling. She watched as the papers gently floated back down onto the table, swallowing hard at the electrifying touch that made her blood pound in her ears.

Holding her wrists with one hand, he gently gripped her chin, lifting her head to look at him. "Kahlan, what's going on? What's wrong?"

Breathing deeply, Kahlan forced her gaze to meet his, her throat beginning to tighten with the tears that needed to be shed, but she refused to acknowledge. "Noth…"

"Kahlan, it's not nothing. Why won't you talk to me?"

All of his emotions were right there before her as she stared at him. His voice was filled with anger, his eyes with anguish, his brow creased with frustration, his jaw drawn tight with panic. Releasing her chin, he brushed aside her ringlets before cupping the side of her face. "Talk to me, Kahlan…please," he pleaded, silently begging her to let him in, to let him take care of her forever, letting him cast away all her hurts and fears.

"I'm just tired that's all…and I'm nervous about the wedding," she finally said, averting her eyes. If she looked him in the eye, he would know that she was lying except that she wasn't completely lying. It was the truth…just not all of it.

She hated keeping things from him especially after she had poured her heart out to him about her past, but how could she tell him that she was living a private hell? That she couldn't sleep without seeing Brey, without feeling panic and fear seizing her at any given moment of the day, that she was on the brink of losing her mind. No, she resolved that she would work through this on her own. She would not cause him any more pain; he'd suffered enough because of her. Besides, she didn't want anything to ruin their wedding.

"Why are you nervous about the wedding?" Richard asked, his gaze narrowing as he watched her. He felt his world shattering as he watched her withdraw behind an invisible wall that she was slowly building up around her, pulling away from him.

Dennee had been right. Something was definitely wrong. Why hadn't he seen it before? Had he been too consumed with being in love with her that he had missed it? Too desperate to make love to her and fulfill his own selfish desires that he didn't see what she needed? He knew he should have pressed her more about the bad dream she'd had last night, but when she started grinding her hips against him and then her mouth finally found his, he was powerless to resist her. He felt now as though he had just failed her again.

Seeing the pain in his eyes caused Kahlan's heart to seize with sorrow. Even though she was trying her best to spare him, she was hurting him. She knew it would be for the best though. If he knew what she was really going through, it would crush him even further.

Withdrawing her hands from his grasp, Kahlan reached up and cradled his face, her thumbs tenderly stroking his cheeks. "I promise, Richard, I'm fine. I'm just tired. It's been a lot planning the wedding and I miss my mother. I wish she were here, but I want nothing more than to be your wife, Richard. I love you…"

Leaning in, she softly pressed her lips to his, pulling him to her. Sliding her hands into his hair, she deepened the kiss, filling him with all the love she held in her heart for him. She could feel him begin to relax into her embrace, his arms wrapping around her waist as his hands roamed over her back.

Pulling back, he pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes focused on hers. "…forever," he finished as had become their custom lately. "Alright…for now. When you're ready to talk to me, tell me what's really going on, I'll be here," he dejectedly stated. "Never forget how much I love you, Kahlan."

"…forever," she lovingly replied, her special smile on her lips.

As he stood there holding her, he thought about how this was not at all how he had planned his lunch to go with his lover.


	6. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Meant to Be, Kahlan and Richard are preparing for their wedding, but will things go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

With the basket in one hand and Kahlan in the other, Richard guided her out to the private Confessor's Garden. After yesterday morning's activities, he had readily decided that this was his newest favorite spot in all of the Palace and surrounding grounds to spend time alone with her. He couldn't wait to explore Aydindril and search for more places to become favorites as well.

They walked in uncomfortable silence now, however, each lost in their own private thoughts. The sun was a bright yellow ball against the clear blue expanse of sky. The day was warm and the soft breeze that stirred the air was welcoming. Birds sang cheerfully, serenading the revered guests from their perches high above in the trees.

Richard absentmindedly caressed the back of Kahlan's hand with his thumb as he continued to sort through the events since her return to him. His heart struggled with the thought that Kahlan was keeping something from him, that she didn't feel that she could talk to him about everything. Fear started to seep into his soul, mingling with the ache that had already taken up residence there. He had to reach her somehow, make her see that she could talk to him about anything.

Kahlan had opened up to him that first night they had spent together in each other's arms, revealing all that her wicked father had forced her to do and the punishment that she had endured by his hands. Even now with just the brief thought of it, Richard could feel that tight coil of rage in the pit of his stomach begin to swirl, threatening to flare out of his control and he hadn't even touched his sword in days. Fury for what that monster had done to Kahlan, rage for what a father had done to his very own daughters. It caused bile to rise in the back of his throat the longer he dwelt on it.

He could now see, though, that something was slowly pulling her away from him. He was more than prepared to fight for her no matter the cost, no matter the enemy. He was not about to lose her after everything that they had endured. For if he lost her, he lost himself as well.

Despite the beauty of the day, Kahlan was not interested in the expansive garden or even in the lunch that Richard had prepared for them. Her thoughts were absorbed with Richard and how badly she knew that she had hurt him. Edmond had told her to talk to Richard, to tell him what she was going through. Deep down, she wanted to more than anything. She so desperately wanted to throw herself into his arms, releasing all the pain and fear that she carried with her now. Richard was the only one who could always make everything alright.

It had been painful to share with him about her past, but in the end it had been a sweet release. It could be again now too, but she was determined to spare him any more sorrow. She knew that he wanted to help her through whatever she was struggling with, but right now she needed to deal with it alone. All Richard needed to worry about right now was cleaning up the crypt and not being late for their wedding. She didn't want him to have to worry about anything else right now, least of all her.

Stopping beneath the shade of a large tree, Richard spread out a blanket he'd tucked inside the basket. Earlier, he'd hoped that they would have more time than just eating their lunch on the blanket, but all he hoped for right now was that Kahlan would let him in so he could help her work through this torment she was enduring on her own.

He sat down cross-legged, opening up the basket and removing the food the kitchen staff had prepared for them. He started unwrapping a warm loaf of bread as he watched her settle down opposite of him on the other side of the picnic basket. Richard already knew deep down that Kahlan was battling with what had happened to her in the Keep. When Kahlan had told him about some of the things Brey had done to her, Richard knew that she had glossed over parts of it, minimizing the extent of her injuries and dismissing the emotional and mental pain that lunatic put her through, but he had let it go at the time, letting her deal with it in her own way. Now that he knew she was suffering, he was more determined than ever to get through to her.

No one could have ever survived what she had been through and not have been deeply affected by it. He just wished more than anything that she would talk to him, but he hated to force her. He wanted her to need him, to lean on him for strength. He was going to be her husband and she, his wife. They needed to share everything with each other if their marriage was ever going to work.

Taking the offered bread, Kahlan sighed with resignation. She knew she was going to have to talk to him, tell him something more than what she had already said. This uncomfortable silence between them was rapidly breaking down her resolve. She couldn't bear to not talk to him, to feel his lips or his hands roaming over her body. She wouldn't survive it for long. It had almost killed her when she had been a ghost. It would most definitely kill her now.

Reaching out, she suddenly grasped his hand, holding it firmly until his eyes met hers. Moving the basket to the side, she scooted closer to him, sitting back on her heels. Bringing his hand up to her mouth, she brushed soft kisses across the back of it. He watched as her tongue snuck out to taste his skin, pressing her lips to his hand before kissing her way up to his fingertips.

He found it was growing more and more difficult to think straight, swiftly losing himself to her as he watched her. She looked so stunning, her hair half pulled up with dark ringlets hanging gracefully about her face while the rest lay in soft curls down her back. Sunlight dappled her face as it broke through the leaves of the tree they sat under. Her blue eyes were dark with desire for him causing his breath to catch in his chest, but they also held the pain he now knew she was trying to hide from him.

Richard wanted more than anything to make love with her, to feel only what she could make him feel, but they could not share in such an intimate act when she was building a wall between them. He couldn't let her distract him with his hunger for her.

He reluctantly pulled his hand away from her tempting touch just before she took one of his fingers into her mouth. Taking both of her hands in his, he stared into the bluest eyes he had ever wanted to drown himself in. They held so much emotion right now, but the most prominent was hurt, wounded that he had pulled away from her.

"Kahlan, the only thing I want right now is to feel your body under mine, but I can't do this until you're ready to talk to me. Making love with you is the most intense expression of the love that you and I can ever share. It is so intimate, so special. It is the most sacred act a man and woman in love can possibly experience together. To give ourselves over to each other when you can't even talk to me just wouldn't be right," he softly explained as he watched tears suddenly fill her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kahlan, but I love you too much to reduce our love to just meaningless pleasure."

It tore at his soul to turn her away like this, but he just couldn't give himself to her in that way when she couldn't even share her hurts with him. He tenderly caressed her cheek as tears slowly slid down her face. Her bottom lip began to tremble as she attempted to pull back from his touch, but he wouldn't let her go. Instead, he grasped her wrists, pulling her into his lap and attempting to hold her against his chest.

Grinding her teeth, she struggled angrily at first, fighting to keep control, fighting to hang on to that stronghold that she had set up in her mind to not let him see her pain, to not see her fall apart. It was a battle she knew she had just lost.

Finally surrendering, she collapsed against his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him as she broke down into uncontrollable sobs. His heart broke as he listened to her painful cries and at the same time was comforted by her willingness to let him hold her as she released the pent up anguish she'd been holding so tightly to.

He gently rocked her back and forth, kissing the top of her head as she wept. He didn't push her to talk, but instead just held her, letting her cry. "It's alright, Kahlan. Nothing you do will ever push me away," he softly murmured into her hair as he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, Richard …I'm so sorry…" Kahlan repeatedly moaned, her words muffled by her tears as well as his shirt.

Kahlan clung to him with all her strength, clutching his shirt, her fingers wrapped tightly in the fabric and twisting it in her fists. She couldn't get close enough to him as she curled herself into a tight ball in his lap, burying her face even further into his chest as she wept, her body shaking with the weight of her anguish.

"Shhh…you have nothing to be sorry for, Kahlan…nothing. I'm never going to leave you…not now, not ever…" he firmly declared as he tightened his hold on her trembling body.

Tears collected in his eyes, her anguish more painful to him than a dagger to his heart ever could be. He wished he could have saved her from the torment that she had endured. All he could now, though, was to be there for her and help her through it. Resting his cheek on top of her head, Richard knew that the Keeper of the Underworld himself could not remove him from this spot with her.

XXX

Stomping her way through the Confessor's Garden, Cara was on a determined mission to find the Lord Rahl. He was supposed to have met her and Zedd at the side entrance of the Confessor's Palace immediately after lunch. When he had not shown, Cara had made it her duty to find him, more than ready to give him a full-blown lecture. Besides that, she still didn't like the idea of Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor traipsing around unattended even though the Palace and its grounds were heavily guarded at all times. If it wasn't her guarding them, they were not safe.

Grumbling under her breath, Cara made her way around some towering shrubs when she spotted the missing Seeker in the distance sitting on a blanket under the shade of a tree, the Mother Confessor in his lap weeping uncontrollably. Cara came to a sudden stop, her annoyance swiftly dissipating as she watched them. The agonizing sounds of her friend's sobs assaulted her ears, reaching deep into the Mord'Sith's cynical heart.

The frown around her eyes slowly softened, the site of Lord Rahl so tenderly holding the Mother Confessor causing a sense of envy to well up inside of her. Staring at them, Cara suddenly understood what Lord Rahl had been talking about all along.

Having never seen anything like it before, Cara had always been mystified about the love that they shared, amazing her with its depths, astounding her with the selflessness of it. Despite her being Mord'Sith, they made her long for a love like theirs, although she would never admit it.

She felt like an intruder as she watched Lord Rahl gently stroke Kahlan's long hair, grief permeating his face as he just held her. The site of the two of them was so tender, so moving. Everything that had seemed so important at that moment began to rapidly fade away. The crypt could wait for the Seeker, Kahlan could not. She needed him now and that was what was most important above all else. Even a Mord'Sith was not so blind as to see that.

Quietly turning around, Cara quickly began to make her way back towards the Confessor's Palace, the sounds of the Mother Confessor's sobs beginning to subside. She would never verbally admit it, but it did bother her to see her friends hurting. At the same time, it hardened her resolve to preserve their happiness as long as there was breath in her lungs.

Coming around the corner, she noticed Zedd standing in the doorway of the Palace, leaning against the door frame, munching on an apple. His eyes were narrowed as he watched her approaching. "Richard wasn't in the garden?"

"Yes, he's in the garden," Cara simply stated as she swept past him and entered the palace.

"Well, is he coming?"

"No, he is not," Cara said without a pause in her step.

"Bags, why not?" Zedd asked as he hurried to catch up to the Mord'Sith.

"Because some things are more important than that damned Keep, Zedd," Cara heatedly informed him as she spun on her heel to face him. Studying the stunned expression on the old Wizard's face, Cara softened her tone some, a small glint of mischief flickering in her eyes. "They need some time alone right now. I suggest you give it to them or I'll be forced to introduce you to my agiels."

With that, Cara turned and left the Wizard standing there in the hall, taken aback by the sudden turn of events. "Where are you going now?"

"To threaten Aggie, Dennee and Edmond as well. Then, I plan on coming back here and sitting in this doorway to prevent anyone else from going out there and bothering them," Cara called over her shoulder.

A smile slowly spread across his face as he took another bite of his apple. He watched the Mord'Sith's determined march down the corridor, knowing that everyone had best heed her warning or suffer the consequences. Whatever Cara saw out there had affected her deeply. It warmed his heart to see how overprotective Cara had become of Richard and Kahlan, how much a part of their little family the Mord'Sith had truly become. He hoped Richard and Kahlan were alright. Whatever they were going through, though, they would definitely work through it together.

Zedd decided that since they were taking the afternoon off from cleaning the crypt, he would just have to head back to the kitchen and see what else he could find to eat for lunch before settling down for a much deserved afternoon nap.

XXX

With his back leaning against the trunk of a tree, Richard tenderly ran his fingers through Kahlan's hair, letting the silky strands slide from his fingers and fall in loose curls on her back. Exhausted, Kahlan had finally cried herself to sleep, her hiccoughing gasps for air finally evening out as she eventually settled into a somewhat peaceful slumber. He hadn't realized how exhausted she had looked until now.

He had gently shifted them so that he could lean back against the tree while still holding her to him. She hadn't even stirred when he had moved, allowing him to settle into a more comfortable position. He relished the feel of her sleeping in his arms, the heavenly scent of her hair just beneath his nose, the feel of her heart beating against him, her steady breathing warm against his chest. She was his and no one else's…forever. She was the blissful center of his whole world, his absolute everything. To him, Kahlan was love.

It didn't matter to him that the front of his shirt as well as his chest was soaked with her tears. It only mattered to him that she had finally let her walls fall down in front of him, allowing him to see how deeply Brey's attack had affected her. Why did she feel the need to always be so strong around him? He loved it when she allowed him to see how vulnerable she truly was, that even the most powerful Mother Confessor in the world actually needed him, a mere woods guide from Hartland.

Richard hadn't noticed it at first, but they were sitting in the same spot where they had made love yesterday morning. A smile touched his lips as he remembered the ecstasy of that encounter with her in the pouring rain. Making love with her was an experience that could never become tiresome or unexciting to him. Kahlan would forever be the spark of his desire.

Softly rubbing her arm as he held her, Richard suddenly remembered the book that he'd found in the crypt earlier that morning. Shifting his arm, he snuck his hand between them, pulling the book out of his shirt pocket. Kahlan softly stirred, nuzzling her face against his chest causing warmth to swim in the pit of his stomach. Kahlan stirred his blood just by existing.

As badly as he would have loved to wake her so he could be with her, it wasn't what Kahlan needed from him just then. He knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but they still had things they needed to work through first.

Flipping the diary open, Richard began to read about Da'Tavius, Wizard of the First Order. There was something about this man and the words that he had written over a thousand years ago that had caught his attention.

" _…This vicious animal called emotions that resides deep within the darkness of my soul is beyond my control, but I swear by the Creator that I will tame this beast that battles for dominance every waking moment of my life or I swear I will die trying…"_

Richard felt relief sweep over him as he read and reread that first paragraph. He had found what he had been looking for, the answers that he had been seeking to help contain the raging beast that dwelt inside of him and it was all here in this diary.


	7. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Meant to Be, Kahlan and Richard are preparing for their wedding, but will things go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Absentmindedly caressing her arm as she slept, Richard was completely absorbed in the book he was reading. The diary had totally grabbed hold of him, stealing his attention and it was not about to release it any time soon. It was as if Da'Tavius had written this book solely for him, Richard Cypher Rahl. It felt as though the words the Wizard had written so long ago literally leapt off of the pages, reaching out to him, grabbing hold of his soul and wrapping around his mind, trying to pull him right into the bound pages he held in his hand. It was reassuring to read about someone who struggled with his anger just like he did, to read his very thoughts and the war he waged in a dire attempt to bring it under his control.

Richard so desperately wanted to make sure that he never again lost that firm grip he held on his rage. The thought alone caused horror to rise up within him like a deadly viper ready to strike. Images of raising his sword to Kahlan, of striking Cara, the searing wrath that had threatened to devour him, the blood that had covered his hands and his blade as well as the drops splattered on his face and clothes. And then there were the countless faces of the dead left laying on the ground in the wake of his deadly fury…the horror it all made his blood run cold.

He felt his heart begin to race, his fingertips tingling with the wash of memories. He was so terrified of losing that control again. He had hoped after spending that night working through his fury with Zedd that he wouldn't have to worry about it ever rearing its repulsive head ever again.

He had been naïve to think that. The Crypt of Secrets had proven him so very wrong. As long as he lived and breathed, that rage would forever be a part of him, haunting him and following him everywhere he went. And as long as it resided in his soul, he would have to live with the terror of unleashing it on the world again.

But what if he was unable to rein it in the next time? What if he harmed someone he loved? What if Kahlan was in the path of that rage? What if he couldn't stop himself and he hurt her in the process? He would never be able to live with himself. He knew in his heart that he'd turn his sword on himself if that ever happened.

His vision blurred, the scrolling hand written words becoming obscured by a haze of pooling tears. He could never allow that to happen. He had to find a way to contain the beast before it took what he loved and treasured most. He hoped that Da'Tavius had found the answers he so urgently needed.

XXX

She was running through the eerie darkness. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears. Her eyes scanned the dimly lit halls, frantic to focus on something, anything that could save her. She cast a fleeting glance over her shoulder, her eyes wild with terror. Seeing nothing, she raced down one corridor after another, crashing into the corner of one wall, stumbling over her feet and colliding into another wall.

She gasped for air that she could not get enough of, her lungs burning as if she had breathed liquid flames that had scorched her throat. Her skirt tangled between her legs as she ran, her hand reaching up to brush the falling strands of hair from her sweat-slicked face.

She risked another glance over her shoulder, swearing that she could feel his very breath hot against her skin, his heart beating right next to hers. But again, the corridor was empty save the dark shadows that seemed to follow her every which way she turned.

Turning to look ahead of her once more, she suddenly slammed hard into a body that had not been there just a second ago. Stumbling backwards in shock, she screamed in terror but her throat was parched, her voice refusing to form any sound.

She began staggering backwards, her eyes wide with horror as he loomed ever closer to her, his own eyes crazed and focused solely on her. She started to shake, her body betraying her as her legs began to give out on her. His hands were unexpectedly grabbing her, twisting and breaking her bones, his mouth hot and so violent against hers.

Her mind raced, anxiously searching for a way out of this. She seized his throat, desperate to confess him and rid the world of him once and for all. She waited for that tightly bound coil of power that lived within her to burst forth and claim him as her slave. Feeling nothing at first, she clutched tighter, her fingers digging deeper into his throat, her nails biting his skin and drawing blood as her desperation rose.

The magical uncoiling finally released in a violent rush of thunder without sound…but nothing happened. He was still Brey. There was only his maniacal laugh cutting through the cobwebs of her bewildered mind, his eyes filled with fury, his hands shoving her to the ground tearing at her clothes as he lowered himself over her. What had happened to her powers?

Her hand firmly clutched his throat, her fingers beginning to dig into his skin. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, her breathing erratic. Richard grasped her wrist as he felt her magic sweeping through him, dissipating as it recognized his heart as already claimed and owned by her and no one else. Unable to steal anything from him, her powers quickly dissolved into thin air almost as swiftly as it had formed.

Brey was trying to tear her away from Richard, to keep them apart. She couldn't let that happen. Despite the fear coursing through her, Kahlan found her resolve to fight back. She suddenly did the only thing she could do – she swung at him, hard. Using the only weapon she had left, she pounded her tightly clenched fists against him, trying to stop him from hurting her again, from taking what he could not have. She couldn't go through this. Not again. Not by him.

Not wanting to hurt her, Richard pried her fingers from his throat. He was not quick enough, however, to catch the fist that slammed into his chest as Kahlan attempted to force him away from her. Seeing her coming at him from the side, he caught her other fist just before it connected with his jaw.

Richard was surprised by the strength that Kahlan possessed. He knew that his beautiful Confessor was a very skilled warrior. Having practiced against one another, he knew she was equal in battle skills with any elite D'Haran Dragon Corp soldier. He had never actually wrestled with her like this before, though.

Her hands were unexpectedly clutching his shirt again, her forehead wrinkled and tears coursing down her face. She was mumbling something over and over again, but he couldn't quite make out the words.

Pulling her closer, he attempted to bring her out of the horrible nightmare that held her prisoner. "Kahlan," he softly called, worried that he would frighten her more than she already was, but anxious to keep from getting beaten in the process.

Kahlan's head began to shake back and forth, a low wail escaping her lips as she began to fight him once more. Her words grew louder as she struggled against him, her tears falling faster. "Stop! Don't touch me! You're hurting me!"

"Kahlan, it's alright. I've got you," Richard attempted to sooth her, but to no avail. She continued to fight his hold on her, causing him to tighten his grip on her wrists to keep from being struck by her fists.

"I don't love you! Do you hear me? I don't love you!"

Her words clawed at his heart, causing him to flinch from the venom in her voice. She couldn't possibly mean him. "Shhh…Kahlan, wake up. It's me…it's Richard. I'm right here," he begged her, his voice cracking with emotion. Whatever Brey was doing to her in her dream it was violent and very real to her.

Suddenly, Kahlan's eyes flew open, a terrified look sweeping through them as she stared blankly at Richard. She was sobbing and gasping for air as she continued to fight an unseen force. Realization swept over her like a mighty gust of wind. Seeing Richard staring at her, his eyes wet with tears, Kahlan immediately fell against him, forcefully wrapping her arms around his neck as she sobbed, her breath coming out in hysterical pulls for air. She was desperate to crawl inside of him, to hide within the shelter of his love that belonged to her and her alone.

"Shhh…it's alright, Kahlan. It's alright," he softly whispered as he kissed her hair.

Enveloping her in a comforting embrace, Richard held her as she cried, every wracking sob she released like a dagger plunging deep into his soul. He could feel her tears wet against his chest. He caressed the top of her head with his cheek as he murmured his love for her, praying that the nightmares would finally end once and for all.

The last couple of nights when they had finally fallen asleep, Kahlan had woken him a couple of times when she had begun thrashing about, mumbling incoherent words of protest. She hadn't been nearly as upset as she was now. He'd been able to calm her without waking her just by holding her more securely against him and whispering his love for her. She'd settled down as soon as she had heard his soothing voice, burrowing further into his embrace and relaxing back into a fitful sleep. This, though…this was much different and it terrified him.

"Kahlan, Brey is not here. It's only me. I'm the only one here with you," he attempted to calm her again, closing his eyes against the wash of tears that threatened to fall as he buried his face in her hair.

Her mind was a swirling eddy of emotions, detached memories and nightmares that all vied for control. Instead of giving into the tempest, she focused on the calming voice of the one who held her in his protective arms. Gradually, Kahlan began to rein in the emotions, her tears slowing and her breathing becoming steadier.

Pulling back, she looked into Richard's worried eyes. "Richard?"

"Kahlan, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. You're safe," he told her as he stared into her watery eyes, brushing her hair back as he cupped the side of face.

Gazing at him, Kahlan noticed the deep scratches on his neck, the bruises that were already forming there. Her hand flew to cover her mouth as trembling fingers gently brushed along the marks. "Richard…I'm…I'm so sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Kahlan. Never apologize to me for anything," Richard adamantly told her as he attempted to pull her close against him again.

"Richard, I hurt you…" she cried, distraught over what she had done to him, pulling herself away from him.

"Look at me, Kahlan. It doesn't even hurt that much. The only thing that hurts me is that you won't let me in, allow me help you through this nightmare."

"How long did I sleep?" she asked as she averted her eyes, unable to look at the marks she had left on his neck as she attempted to untangle herself from his hold on her. The scratches on his throat were like a mocking reminder to her of the hurt that she had caused him. She remembered coming out to the garden with Richard for lunch, him pulling away from her touch, her hurt and frustration taking over as she fell into his arms, unable to stop the tears that flowed from her eyes.

"Just a few hours," he replied, allowing her to only move so far. He wasn't about to let this go on much longer. They weren't leaving this spot until they worked through this because he knew once she got him to their suite, he'd never be able to deny her again. He'd had enough trouble as it was out here in the Confessor's Garden. He knew he wouldn't be able to control his body's intense need for her for very long despite his best judgment.

"No! I missed my fitting for my wedding gown!" Kahlan cried as she quickly stood to her feet.

Richard jumped to his feet as well, swiftly capturing her hands in his. "You can be fitted for your dress tomorrow. You are all that matters to me, Kahlan, and right now, we need to talk. I'm worried about you."

Closing her eyes, Kahlan tried to force back the onslaught of anger that she felt. Anger for not being able to keep her emotions in check, anger for allowing Richard to witness what was happening to her. She had promised herself to spare him from worrying about her anymore. She had put him through enough.

"You're having nightmares about what Brey did to you, aren't you?" he pressed as he studied her.

Despite squeezing her eyes tightly shut, tears suddenly slipped past her eyelashes and trickled down her cheeks. Kahlan slowly began nodding her head as she bit her bottom lip. Unexpected hands cradled her face, causing her to open her eyes. When she did, she found Richard's face full of love and concern mere inches from hers, his eyes drinking her in, attempting to take away all her pain.

"Why were you trying to keep it from me?"

His words were like an open-handed slap across her face on an icy cold day. His voice wasn't angry, held no hint of accusation. He only sounded hurt, so wounded it tore her apart. In trying to protect the man that she loved, she ended up just causing him more anguish instead.

"I…I was trying…to protect you…" she stumbled over her words, not even knowing where to start. Her voice sounded so weak and frail, so unlike the voice of a powerful Mother Confessor who ruled the Midlands. Her thoughts seemed so muddled and chaotic. She felt as though she was losing her grasp on reality.

"Protect me? How is shutting me out protecting me?" he responded, his voice rising. Richard tried to restrain the frustration that was building inside of him, but he was hurt that Kahlan wouldn't talk to him, angry that he couldn't get through to her.

"I've put you through so much already with everyone thinking I was dead and then after telling you everything that happened with my father. I…I just couldn't put you through anymore…"

"Kahlan, I want to be here with you, going through everything that you go through. There is no other place I'd rather be than right by your side," he told her, grasping her shoulders to keep her right in front of him.

Kahlan suddenly jerked away from his hold on her, anger washing over her face. "But you shouldn't have to!" she cried, distraught by the storm of emotions that was spiraling out of control.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see? It's all my fault, Richard!" she bitterly replied as she turned her back to him, wrapping her arms around herself.

Richard's shoulders slumped with defeat as his anger steadily rose. "Kahlan, nothing that has happened to you was your fault. I don't ever want to hear you say that you deserved being attacked and almost raped by Brey."

The deadly tone of Richard's voice caused Kahlan's breath to catch in her chest. She suddenly felt his hand tightly grip her upper arm, spinning her around to face him. "I mean it, Kahlan. This was not your fault."

The fiery rage that she saw burning in his eyes told her to not pursue that line of thinking, but the guilt that encompassed her forced her on.

"It is my fault, Richard! If I had listened to you this never would have happened! You tried to warm me that night that Brey was dangerous, that he was up to something, but I refused to listen to you. And because I didn't listen, you had to go through all of that heartache. I caused you all that pain!" Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes that held so much shame and hurt that she had tried so hard to lock away. It unfortunately had found its way to the surface despite her best attempts to ignore it.

"Is that what part of this is about?" he asked, his brow furrowed, stunned by her words.

"I keep thinking that if I had stopped Brey long before we even reached Aydindril, this never would have happened. You wouldn't have had to go through all of that anguish or being struck by that staff…I thought Brey had killed you, Richard" she whispered, remembering the horror that had seized her when she had witnessed Brey striking Richard over the head with the Ta'all Ruk'tan, the sickening thud of the staff connecting with his head, the way Richard had slumped so lifelessly to the floor.

"It is not your fault! You believed in your friend. There is no blame in that."

"I allowed my feelings from the past to blind me."

"You are compassionate, Kahlan. It's one of the things that I love most about you. I love your heart. If you ever lost that, you wouldn't be Kahlan."

"Richard, I'm the Mother Confessor. I have been hunted by D'Haran Quads, have been in more battles than I can count, have confessed some of the most vile people ever created. I am supposed to be in complete control of my emotions, but I don't know how to fight this. How can I rule the Midlands when I feel so out of control? Every time I close my eyes, Brey is there, grabbing me, kissing me, tearing at my clothes. Then I see your face and I try to fight him, but it's no use. I remember what I put you through and I can't bear what I did to you, what I allowed Brey to do to me…to us…"

Her voice suddenly sounded so frightened, so child-like. Richard helplessly watched as Kahlan paced back and forth before him. She had never seemed so fragile, so broken to him before. He wanted to reach into her heart and wipe away all her hurts and fears. But there were some things that even the Seeker couldn't do.

"You will get through this because you have me," he told her as he came to stand before her. Taking her hands in his, he gazed into her eyes, trying to get her to see the truth that resided there. "Let me be your strength, Kahlan. I want nothing more than to be your husband, to take care of you forever. I love you so much that it does hurt sometimes, but it would most certainly kill me if I ever lost you. So please…don't push me away."

Staring into his eyes, Kahlan had never felt more loved than she did at that moment. She knew with absolute certainty that she could never survive apart from him, not that she had ever wanted to. "I am sorry, Richard. In trying to spare you, I ended up causing you even more pain."

"I can handle it, Kahlan. Yes, it is does hurt me to see you harmed or in danger, but do you know how I survive it? It's every time you look at me with that smile that lights up my whole world, it's every time you tell me that you love me, every time I get to kiss you or make love to you. You heal all my hurts and calm all my fears. Let me do that for you," he softly replied, reaching out a hand to caress her face.

"You already do that for me, Richard…more than you even know. I love you…" she murmured as she leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to his.

"…forever, Kahlan," he whispered back. "Forever."

Richard quickly responded, burying his hands in her hair and pulling her close to him as he deepened the kiss, relief and happiness filling his heart once more.


	8. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Meant to Be, Kahlan and Richard are preparing for their wedding, but will things go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Her hand tightly grasped in his, Kahlan took in the absolute beauty that was her personal garden, her private escape. She loved it out here with Richard almost more than in their suite. Coming to a sudden realization, she pulled Richard to a stop.

"I want to marry you…out here…in the garden," she happily announced, her eyes still surveying the thick green grass, the bright colors of the flowers and trees that dotted the landscape. Turning her attention back to him, she found Richard standing right before her, a smile lighting up his face.

"I think that I would love that almost as much as I love you," he smiled warmly, his eyes dancing with happiness once more as he leaned in, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

Kahlan had finally let him in, at last sharing with him her heartache and fears. In so doing, she had released some of the pain that still held her tightly in its deadly grip. Although relieved, he was still worried about her, but he felt that things were going to finally be alright now. It would take time, but together they would get through this just like they had gotten through everything else.

"I'll talk to Aggie and Dennee about planning the wedding for out here instead of in the central greeting hall."

"Tomorrow. You've been through more than enough the last few days."

"But, Richard…"

"As your future husband, I am exerting my marital authority and putting my foot down. You've already worried me enough for today. Now that I've finally gotten you to talk to me, I'm not letting you out of my sight for the rest of the evening. Besides, I have better plans for you tonight," he teased against her lips.

Smiling, Kahlan pulled back just far enough to gaze into his eyes. "Exerting your authority?" she questioned, slowly emphasizing each word, her eyebrows raised in surprised amusement at his choice of words. Kahlan began to kiss and nip her way along his jaw to his ear, her throaty voice causing chills to course up his spine when she spoke again. "Hmm, I think we're going to have to have a long talk tonight about this so-called authority you plan on exerting over me, Seeker."

Richard groaned, his eyes closing with her insinuation along with the feel of her tongue so warm and wet against his ear. "You know these sorts of deliberations never get resolved quickly. We'll probably have to discuss it long into the night I'm guessing," he huskily replied, his hands stroking up and down along her sides, skimming along the sides of her breasts, teasing her with what she knew he wanted to do to her.

He was growing anxious to be with her again, his concern over her recent behavior intensifying his longing for her. He needed her to be alright, to be his Kahlan again. He hoped their love for one another along with some time would help her heal.

"You think so? I'll have you know I am a very skilled negotiator," she murmured into his ear before blazing a trail of kisses along his neck as he pulled her flush against him, eliciting a throaty gasp.

Opening her eyes, she saw the scratches and bruises that still marked his neck, reminding her of the chaos that she had allowed to take over her tormented mind, the control that she had lost and the consequences of that failure. She had hurt the man that she loved more than her own life.

Horrified, Kahlan quickly pulled back, her mind swirling with the same disorientated thoughts and emotions that had been taunting her since leaving the Keep. Breathing deeply, she immediately closed her eyes trying to regain control once more. "I'm the Mother Confessor, I'm the Mother Confessor," she chanted over and over in her head, trying to find her footing once more. "I am Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor of the Midlands. I am marrying Richard Cypher, the Seeker of Truth…"

"Hey, what is it?" he asked, concerned about the abrupt change in her behavior as he took her face in his hands, forcing her to open her eyes and look at him. Her blue orbs were full of confusion and panic. It was almost as if she didn't recognize him for a moment. He watched as the chaotic storm that flared in her eyes swiftly dissipated.

"Nothing…I was just thinking that we should probably take this inside to our suite where we can finish this in private," she sweetly replied, attempting to calm his heart as she placed her palms flat against his chest, her fingers gently massaging him.

"Are you sure that's all, Kahlan? Don't make me exert my authority again to find out more," he told her, not completely convinced by her explanation, his gaze narrowed as he studied her face. She had changed suddenly, going from seductive and flirty one moment to frightened and uneasy the next. Something more was going on with Kahlan than just dealing with the attack.

"I would be careful about exerting too much of that authority or you might find yourself in the guest room down the hall," she teased with a wicked grin, finally regaining her composure.

Chuckling lightly, Richard grasped her hand in relief that she appeared alright again, continuing their walk back to the Palace. "I think I might like to see the Mother Confessor exert her authority over me. It could be very exciting."

"You're incorrigible," she giggled with a roll of her eyes and yet intrigued by his insinuation. "We may have to explore that idea a little more tonight as well."

Coming around a tall row of sprillinga bushes, Richard and Kahlan were surprised to find Cara sitting in a hard back chair in the doorway, her legs stretched out and propped up against the doorframe, blocking the entrance. She was reading over a stack of papers, Edmond standing by her side. She had one of her agiels unhooked from her waist and was casually swing it in lazy circles by the small gold chain.

"Cara, what are you doing?" Richard asked, startled to find the Mord'Sith standing guard.

"My job," she said with a self-satisfied smirk. "I'll review these and give you my suggestions, Ed."

"That would be most appreciated, Miss Cara," Edmond replied. "Any suggestions that would help fortify the Palace and Aydindril would be most helpful."

Kahlan was glad to see Edmond coming to Cara for advice regarding matters of security and battle-readiness. Cara would be invaluable in that area. Something else, though, nudged her mind, twisting her thoughts and making her suspicious and tense. It seemed as though they had been talking about something else before they had approached them, something completely unrelated to security matters.

Had Edmond betrayed her? Would he tell Cara that she was not in a right frame of mind to hold office of Mother Confessor any more, too out of control to be trusted with governing the Midlands? Anger swiftly began to rise like a tidal wave to the surface, her cobalt eyes narrowing as she stared down Cara and then Edmond, desperately trying to read their faces.

"You're job?" Richard interjected, confused.

"Yes, Miss Cara has been sitting here all afternoon guarding the entrance to the Confessor's Garden, making sure that no one came out to disturb the two of you under any circumstances," Edmond proudly informed the Seeker and Confessor, casting a smile at the Mord'Sith.

He had been very pleased with Cara's tenacity, brandishing her agiels at anyone who attempted to find Richard and Kahlan in the garden. She was protecting their privacy, their need to be together. He knew they needed this time to work through some things right now especially with the upcoming wedding.

Cara huffed in embarrassment, standing to her feet with a roll of her eyes. "I had to. I didn't want anyone else to have to suffer seeing those ridiculous grins that are plastered on your faces," she gruffly stated in an attempt to hide how much she cared for Richard and Kahlan.

Richard smiled broadly as he watched Cara's cheeks turn a faint shade of pink. "It was very much appreciated, Cara," he told her as he made his way to Edmond.

"Lord Rahl, what happened to your neck?" Cara asked with a frown of concern upon her face.

"It's nothing, Cara. Just a little accident," Richard quickly brushed off, knowing how deeply it had upset Kahlan and not wanting to draw any more attention to it.

"It was my fault," Kahlan tightly admitted as she came to stand beside the Mord'Sith. Her words were filled with guilt, pain masking her face.

"It was an accident. No harm done," Richard adamantly told them, an edge to his voice telling them all to drop it. "Edmond, can I talk to you a minute?" Richard quickly asked, grasping his elbow and pulling him off to the side of the corridor. He was anxious to turn the attention away from Kahlan. Besides, he had something more important that he needed to take care of at that moment.

Stunned, Kahlan's brow immediately furrowed, dread sweeping over her as she watched the two men talk. They kept their voices low, their heads close together. Whatever they were discussing it appeared very important. She could feel her chest tighten with anger and fear, knowing deep down they were talking about her. Richard was telling him everything that had happened between them out in the garden, about how she had lost control of her emotions, how she had tried to confess him, scratching his neck and hurting him in the process. He was betraying her too…

"Kahlan?" Cara called again as she stared at the Mother Confessor. Kahlan was oblivious to Cara's presence, completely absorbed in what Edmond and Richard were doing. Her jaw was set, her eyes twin storms of blue fury. Receiving no response, Cara called her name again, this time laying her hand on Kahlan's forearm in an attempt to get her attention. "Kahlan!"

Jerking her arm away from the sudden intrusion, Kahlan glared furiously at Cara, unaware that she had been calling her name. "Cara?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What did Edmond want?"

"He just wanted me to review some tactical proposals that he was thinking of implementing as well as some security issues for the wedding. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I told you, I'm fine."

Slightly taken aback by her clipped response, Cara crossed her arms, quirking an eyebrow. "Kahlan, I know you are struggling with what happened at the Keep. It's to be expected. What you went through was terrifying. It's going to take…"

"Thank you for your concern, Cara, but I'm fine…really," Kahlan forced a smile, but her blue eyes betrayed her. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"If you say so," Cara murmured, unconvinced as she watched her friend move to stand beside Richard.

"It's already taken care of, Mr. Cypher. I'll let you know as soon as it's ready," Edmond reassured him with a knowing smile and a wink.

"Thanks, Edmond. And, really, you can call me Richard," he reminded him for the hundredth time.

"Yes, sir. Now, Miss Cara, I believe I have some schematics of the palace I wanted to show you," Edmond told her. "They're in my office."

Following Edmond, Richard put a hand on Cara's shoulder, stopping her. "Thanks again, Cara," he softly told her, his eyes conveying what words could not at that moment. He wasn't sure what she had seen or what had occurred to have her stand guard like that, but he was grateful that she had. It had allowed him the precious time that he had needed with Kahlan.

"Any time, Lord Rahl," she replied with a small smile, her eyes straying to the Mother Confessor standing at Richard's side. Kahlan's arms were crossed, her eyes accusing, almost jealous. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, we'll be fine," Kahlan interjected, placing a hand on Richard's shoulder and running it down his arm. She swiftly took his hand in hers and began leading him back to their suite.

Cara watched as they walked down the corridor, a feeling of apprehension settling over her. Something definitely did not feel right.

XXX

"So, what were you talking to Edmond about?" Kahlan abruptly asked, unable to hold in her suspicions any longer, mistrust and jealousy beginning to churn out of her control.

"Nothing that you need to worry yourself about, my love," Richard lightly teased, casting a glance at her out of the corner of his eye before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

Her forehead was wrinkled as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Keeping secrets from your future wife already?" she asked, attempting to sound casual.

"I would never do that to you, Kahlan. Maybe I just want to surprise you," he replied, giving her hand a squeeze as they entered their suite.

"A surprise?" Kahlan asked, not sure if she believed him or not as she locked the door behind her.

"I plan on showering you with surprises and gifts for the rest of your life. I decided that you are not fussed over near enough," he murmured as he suddenly pulled her against him, his lips capturing hers in a kiss.

"So, you're not trying to hide anything important from me?"

"Kahlan, why would I keep anything from you?" he asked, confused by her suddenly suspicious attitude. It was so unlike her. "Maybe I want to show you how much you mean to me, how you have truly captured my heart."

"Well, you could do that now if you would like…" she whispered, her lips a breath away from his, his love suddenly releasing her from the dreadful grip of suspicion that had held her fast. Anger slowly dissolved leaving her feeling more like herself once more.

His lips instantly met hers in a heated kiss, her seductive invitation causing his heart to begin to pound in his chest. Spirits, this woman could do things to him that no one ever could come close to doing.

Passion ignited once again as tender kisses erupted with a heated intensity that set her body on fire. She loved him so much it made her almost weep at times. The sheer ecstasy that he could create within her far exceeded even her most erotic fantasies. He kept her centered, kept her from losing what little control she had left.

Because, deep down, Kahlan knew she was rapidly losing herself to something that even she couldn't quite comprehend.

XXX

Standing at the balcony doors, she peered out into the darkness of her garden, her mind a torrent of conflicted emotions and thoughts. Where reality and sanity began and ended was rapidly becoming a disappearing line in the sand on a windy day.

The moonlight played across the blades of grass as clouds drifted by. A cricket chirped loudly, despondently calling out to its mate. It would momentarily pause its woeful song as if listening intently for a response before bursting forth in another mournful chant for its lost love.

The sounds of the lonely little cricket were quickly drowned out by the voice that had begun to echo inside her head, the voice that had called out to her and woke her from her restless slumber. Hearing her name again, Kahlan spun around, frantically scanning the room for the one who had called out to her, holding her breath in anticipation of what she might find. Her eyes finally settled on the sleeping form in her bed, temporarily bringing her the respite her soul so desperately needed.

Kahlan stood transfixed, watching him as he slept, taking in the slow steady rise of his chest, the way his forehead was slightly furrowed even in his sleep, the way his hair had fallen across his brow and tickled his eyelashes. A sense of peace drifted over her, enveloping her in the warmth of his love. He anchored her, kept her from losing that fragile grip that…

 _"Kahlan…"_

The voice almost stopped her heart, causing a cold sweat to break out across her brow. Her hands felt clammy, her throat dry. Spinning back towards the balcony doors, she gripped the doorframe as she stared out into the blackness of night, the moon now completely obscured by the clouds. The night mirrored her mind at that moment. So bleak, so dark one could completely lose themselves in it, so disturbing it caused fear to wrap its icy hands around her throat, threatening to snuff out her very existence.

 _"Kahlan…you can't escape me…"_

She tightened her grasp on the doorframe, her fingernails digging into the wood. Clenching her jaw, she shut her eyes, squeezing them shut against the voice that would not stop taunting her. Her chest heaving, she felt as though she suddenly could not get enough oxygen, the icy grip of fear tightening around her throat. She had to get out of here. She had to escape. She needed air. She couldn't stay here in this room any longer, not with that voice calling out to her, mocking her, telling her that she was losing her mind.

 _"Soon, you'll even lose Richard…how could he possibly love you like this…especially after you attacked him, tried to confess him…" ___

"No, no, no," she softly chanted over and over again, immediately covering her ears with her hands. "I am Kahlan Amnell…I am Kahlan Amnell…" she continued to whisper to herself, desperately clinging to what little sanity she had left.

She couldn't let this happen to her. She couldn't lose Richard. But how could he possibly love her if she lost her mind? He would never marry her then. He deserved so much better than her, so much more than what she could possibly offer him especially now. Stopping by her dressing table first, she quickly made her way to the door then, closing it quietly behind her before racing off into the night.

XXX

Something tickled and tugged his subconscious, telling him that he needed to wake up. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Slowly opening his eyes, Richard let his hand drift over the cool sheets where Kahlan was supposed to be lying next to him. Finding nothing, he sat up with a start, his eyes anxiously searching the room for his lover.

"Kahlan?" he warily called as he got out of bed, making his way to the chair where his sleeping pants laid.

Pulling his pants on, Richard checked the adjoining rooms of their suite with no sign of her. Panic began to seize a foothold in his soul as he quickly searched their room for anything of hers that might be missing. He noticed her sleeping gown was no longer lying over the back of the chair of her dressing table.

Coming to a stop by the balcony doors, Richard ran his hands over his face in an attempt to shake the sleep that lingered in his mind, his thoughts flying in a thousand directions with where she could have gone, what had made her leave. Just as he made his way to the door to go wake Cara, a thought struck him. He suddenly knew where she was. Grabbing her green blanket that laid at the foot of their bed, he immediately left the room in search of her…


	9. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Meant to Be, Kahlan and Richard are preparing for their wedding, but will things go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Despite the warm late summer days, the evenings had already begun to cool considerably in expectation for fall. He barely noticed the chill in the air or the breeze that drifted around him even though he was wearing his sleeping pants and nothing else. He was too absorbed with worry over Kahlan to notice anything more.

As he moved further away from the Palace, the shadows of the night suddenly swallowed him whole, pressing in on him from every side. In the distance, Richard could hear the measured rhythm of the Palace guards, their boots hammering monotonously against the stone path in perfect unison as they marched the perimeter of the grounds. It brought him a slight degree of comfort knowing they were out there protecting their Mother Confessor with their very lives if necessary. Now, if he could just find her.

Light from the Confessor's Palace cast a faint glow to the edges of the garden, giving limited visibility. The moon was now partially hidden behind a thin haze of clouds. Richard cursed under his breath as he caught his toe against a root of a large bush, the likes of which he had never seen before until he had arrived in Aydindril.

Ignoring his throbbing foot, he pushed on, winding his way to where he was certain Kahlan would be. Panic continued to flood his heart, causing his pulse to race. Clutching her blanket tighter in his hand, he prayed to the spirits that Kahlan was alright.

Although she had talked to him here yesterday, she still wasn't quite herself at times. Making love to her last night, she had been his Kahlan again, giving him hope that she was getting better. Now, he wasn't so sure.

Nearing the tree they had sat under yesterday, Richard released a sigh of relief when he caught site of Kahlan in her white satin nightgown beneath the tree. She was sitting on the blanket that they had left there last evening, her knees drawn up, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Her hair was still tousled from making love with him last night, creating an intense air of excitement about her.

The moon cast a beautiful faint glow about her as she sat peering into the darkness of the night. She seemed so small, so frail, though, sitting there all alone under the tree. It tore his heart in two to see her like that. He wanted to shield her from all the hurts and fears of the world.

"Kahlan," he softly called to her as he cautiously approached, not wanting to frighten her.

Coming to stand before her, she seemed to have not even noticed him as she continued staring straight ahead of her, her chin resting on top of her knees. It was as if she was in some sort of trance as she shivered from the cool night air. Anguish permeated her face, but there were no tears. Her gaze was filled with a look that held something he'd never seen before in her brilliant blue eyes, something he couldn't quite put a finger on, something that made his heart begin to hammer in his chest.

Sitting down directly in front of her, Richard gently draped her blanket around her bare shoulders. Resting back on his heels, he swept her tangled hair from her face, bringing his hand to rest against her cheek, his fingers massaging the nape of her neck.

"Kahlan…sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Richard?" She faintly breathed his name as her voice was carried away on the breeze.

As if waking from a dream, Kahlan tilted her head, leaning into his tender touch on her face, her eyes suddenly brightening as recognition swiftly washed over her. The corners of her mouth slowly turned up as she stared at him, a gasp escaping her slightly parted lips. Despite the calluses on his hands from wielding his sword, his fingers were like velvet on her face, so soft and comforting, drawing her out of the murky depths of despair.

Despite finding her safe and sound, Richard couldn't shake the deep-seated fear that still held him. It was rapidly becoming a constant companion, accompanying him everywhere he went. "Kahlan, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I'm fine…I just couldn't sleep." Her voice was gentle and serene, so unlike the look that had permeated her eyes when he had first found her.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't want to bother you. You were sleeping so peacefully; I didn't want you to worry about me," she softly replied as she ran her fingers through his disheveled hair, lightly trailing her fingertips down the side of his face and along the coarse stubble of his jaw as she stared intently into his chocolate brown eyes. It was as if she was just seeing him for the first time and yet it was as if she had always known him.

Her touch sent shivers down his spine and his breath to hitch. "Kahlan, I want you to wake me. I'd rather you did than to wake up and find you gone. You scared me half to death," he told her as he captured her hand, pulling it from his face and holding it tightly between his own.

"I'm so sorry, my love," she whispered, tears instantly filling her eyes, her bottom lip beginning to tremble. Ashamed, she immediately pulled her hand from his hold on her, turning her head to avoid his gaze.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not angry with you, Kahlan. I'm just relieved that you're alright."

Slowly leaning forward, she softly began kissing him, her lips teasing his as her hands began seductively stroking the smooth hardened planes of his chest. She was quickly causing him to lose himself to her. Suddenly pulling back, he brushed his nose against hers, frantic to rein in the passion that always smoldered for her just beneath the surface.

"Let's get you inside before you catch cold," he softly told her.

Pulling her up to her feet, he adjusted the blanket around her shoulders, pulling her hair lose and letting it tumble down her back before drawing her close to him, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Kahlan…"

"…forever…" she whispered, her eyes misting with tears.

The love and strength she received from him was gradually drawing her back from that dangerous ledge she'd just been teetering on, below her a swirling eddy of insanity. Ever since being rescued from the Keep, Kahlan repeatedly found herself balancing from that same towering precipice, wind gusting and rushing in her ears making it hard to catch her next breath, a deep chill settling into her bones.

Something was dragging her closer and closer to falling off of that cliff, sapping her self-control, her will to fight. The ground crumbled a little more under her feet every time she found herself standing there, stealing her strength, threatening to take her over the edge and away from Richard.

She felt powerless to fight the irresistible pull on her mind and on her heart to put one foot in front of the other, giving herself over to that desolate chasm below. She was terrified that one of these times the insanity would eventually swallow her whole.

She shuddered now, thinking about how close she'd just come. If Richard knew that he had just yanked her back from tumbling headlong into that murky abyss of madness, he would never have forgiven her…not for this. Some things were unforgiveable despite what Richard believed. He would be furious with her for even considering it, but she wasn't going to be able to fight it much longer.

"Come…let's go back to bed," he murmured wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her temple. Feeling her shiver, he pulled her closer.

Kahlan cast a brief glance back over her shoulder at the blanket spread out on the ground under the tree… and the dagger left sticking out of the folds of that blanket…

XXX

"Zedd, this is the last day I am coming to the Keep until at least a month after Kahlan and I are married."

"We haven't even cleaned up half the crypt yet!" Zedd replied in astonishment, his twinkling eyes betraying the gruff tone of his voice.

"We have our whole lives to put the crypt back in order, but I only plan on getting married once. I'd like to enjoy it if you don't mind," Richard told him as he paused long enough from stacking wooden crates along the wall to look at his grandfather. Noticing the impish look on the old Wizard's face, Richard just shook his head in amazement, returning back to the tedious chore at hand.

"I agree," Cara suddenly announced as she straightened up, her blond hair falling back across her brow.

"You agree?" Zedd was taken aback by Cara's agreement with the Seeker. He would have thought that she of all people would have wanted to hide out down here in the bowels of the Keep, avoiding any and all involvement in the wedding plans.

"Yes, Ed and I have a lot of preparations to make. We are not about to let just anyone waltz in for the blessed event. We have to make sure that all safety measures are securely in place."

Richard stopped what he was doing to stare at the Mord'Sith. He smiled warmly at Cara's concern for them. It touched him to see how much she had grown since he had first met her. Just when he thought at times they weren't making any progress, she would do something like she did yesterday or just now. Then, he would know in his heart that she had truly accepted her humanity.

"You can just wipe that smile off your face, Lord Rahl. I'm still not wearing a dress," Cara smirked at him in spite of herself.

"I do appreciate what you did yesterday, Cara. I'm really worried about Kahlan. She's putting up a good front, but she's definitely not holding up as well as she would like us all to believe," Richard admitted to them with a heavy sigh, his eyes becoming troubled.

"What do you mean?" Zedd asked as he came to stand by his grandson.

"She's having terrible nightmares and they're getting worse instead of better. Last night I woke up and I couldn't find her. I finally tracked her down in the garden. She was sitting on a blanket all alone and she had this look in her eye. It was a look that I can't quite describe," he said, chills suddenly enveloping him with the memory.

"Well, she's been through a very traumatic ordeal. It's going to take some time to heal."

"I agree, but I think it's more than just that, Zedd. There's something else going on with her."

"I agree with Lord Rahl," Cara interjected, coming to stand with them.

"What have you noticed?" Zedd questioned her, his gaze narrowing as he studied her.

"Kahlan wasn't herself yesterday when you returned to the Palace. She was very agitated almost furious and very suspicious of you talking privately with Edmond."

"Come to think of it, she did question me about my conversation with Edmond. She was almost obsessed about it." Dread began seeping into his soul the more he thought about it.

"I think we've worked enough for one day in here. Let's go get some lunch and we'll see to Kahlan just to make sure everything is alright," Zedd decided.

"I want to get a couple of things ready before I meet Kahlan in the garden for lunch," Richard told them as he made his way to the door. "You know not all of this mess is because of me. Some of this was Brey's doing."

"Well then, you find a way to bring Brey back and he can help you fix it, Lord Rahl," Cara sarcastically commented as she followed him down the hall.

Zedd chuckled to himself as he followed the Mord'Sith. He knew his grandson would not react well to that comment.

"He can stay right where he is, thank you very much," he annoyingly replied with a growl. Whatever was going on with Kahlan, Richard had a sneaking suspicion that Brey was still somehow involved.

XXX

Walking out into the garden, Richard immediately shielded his eyes from the noonday sun shining brightly in the sky. Despite how cool it had been last night, the day was quite warm.

An idea had struck him last night after climbing back into bed with Kahlan, something that he was very anxious to take care of before bringing Kahlan out here for lunch. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

Coming to stand by the trunk of the tree that had become theirs, Richard lightly ran his fingers over the smooth tan bark, reliving the last few days spent here beneath its protective limbs. He remembered their hot panting breath mingling, their tongues battling for dominance as they had made love; holding her in his arms as she slept, so weary from her traumatic ordeal; finding her here last night so cold and alone. He couldn't wait to create more memories with her beneath the graceful boughs, happy memories, passionate memories.

Richard's mind began to drift to thoughts of last night. The strange unnerving look that he had seen gleaming in Kahlan's eyes last night when he had found her still troubled him. He had never seen a look like that in her eyes before. He hoped he never would again.

He couldn't quite ascribe a word or a name to what he had seen swimming in the depths of her sapphire blue eyes. It was something almost akin to hopeless resolve. But she had no reason to be hopeless about anything. She was safe and Brey was dead, never to harm her ever again. They were to be married in three days. They had their whole future before them, all their dreams finally being realized.

A strange sensation continued to tickle the back of his mind, telling him that something was not right, that there was more going on than he knew. After returning to their room last night, Kahlan had almost immediately fallen asleep in his arms. Richard had laid there for a while just watching her sleep, the peacefulness that veiled her face comforting his heart.

She'd had another restless night, however, occasionally waking him when she began stirring, mumbling incoherently as she tried to push him away. He'd been able to quiet her with soothing words again, but he was still worried about the nightmares she was having. They seemed to be coming more frequently instead of lessening. She wasn't getting any rest if she was fighting terrifying dreams all night long.

He'd tried to reassure himself, telling himself that she had escaped to the garden last night to break away from the nightmares for a while. He still wished that she would have woken him. He hated the idea of her suffering alone. They were more than friends, more than lovers; they were partners in this life together. Soon, they would be husband and wife. Whatever one was going through no matter how small or insignificant, no matter how dreadful or painful, they went through it together, as one. He had to get to the bottom of what was causing Kahlan's nightmares, her sudden changes in behavior.

One moment, she was sad and distant, the next she was happy and teasing. It was so unlike her. She was always in control of her emotions. It had been ingrained in her since she came to Aydindril to study to be a Confessor. He had seen her slip on that emotionless mask of a Confessor's face more times than he could even begin to count. Sometimes, he wondered if she even knew that she was doing it at times.

Any time in the past that she had wanted to hide from her feelings for him, moments when he had frightened her by getting too close to her heart, times when she'd had to exert her authority as Confessor or commit herself to a confession, these were the times when the mask would instantly appear. Her beautiful face so full of life would suddenly become cold like stone, her authority immediately rising to the surface, her power evident in her statuesque appearance. It was at those times in particular that he would be completely awe-struck by her.

How she could transform right before his very eyes from this breathtaking woman who was so humble and compassionate in spirit into a warrior full of such power and commanding authority never ceased to amaze him. She was the strongest woman he'd ever known. And now, he wasn't sure Kahlan even knew who she was anymore.

Richard leaned his forehead against the smooth bark, his hands gripping the large trunk as the weight of his fears suddenly came crashing down upon him. He shut his eyes tightly in an attempt to hold back the wash of tears that demanded release. What if Kahlan would never be alright again? What if she got worse?

After several moments, he finally opened his eyes, stepping back to look at the tree again. Staring deep in thought, Richard hoped that his idea would bring Kahlan a small measure of comfort. He also hoped that Zedd might be able to discover what was wrong with her.

After finishing his task, Richard turned to set out their picnic lunch. Richard's boot unexpectedly came in contact with something that he hadn't noticed earlier. Bending over, his heart nearly stopped beating altogether as he found Kahlan's dagger lying in a fold of the blanket.

Richard felt his chest instantly constrict with fear, his supply of air suddenly vanishing with the rush of terror that flooded his soul. He knew it had not been out here yesterday afternoon. She had to have brought it out with her last night. The idea that Kahlan had brought her dagger out here to hurt herself or take her life was inconceivable. This had to be some sort of mistake.

Tears immediately blurred his vision as he gasped for air. He sank to his knees with the grief that threatened to crush him. Why would she ever consider such a thing especially just days before their wedding? Why would she do that to herself…to him? To them? Wasn't their love enough to survive anything?

Their love had been worth fighting so long and hard for before. Wasn't it worth living for now? Anger suddenly ignited inside of him, mingling with the tempest of panic that already stormed inside of his heart. He was furious with Kahlan for even considering ending her life. She may not have felt that her life meant anything to her right now, but it meant everything in the world to him.

Jumping to his feet, Richard raced off in search of her, his anguish along with his anger pounding hotly through his veins. He'd believed in her when everyone else thought her dead, had risked everything to save her life because she had been worth saving. And she was worth saving now.

He was not about to let her destroy everything that they'd hoped and dreamed for. He'd been patient with her, wanting her to share her hurts with him and yet allowing her to deal with it on her own for a time. He'd held her as she'd wept, comforted her when she'd slept. He'd given her everything including himself and now she was planning to throw everything away. He was so hurt, so devastated that she didn't want to live for them anymore. He didn't know what to think, what to believe any longer.

Richard was suddenly yanked from his turmoil by the scream of his name. He immediately took off in a dead run. Nearing the palace, he found Dennee crying hysterically, searching the grounds for him.

"Dennee, what's wrong?" Seeing the look of horror on Dennee's face, Richard thought for sure his heart would burst right out of his chest at any moment, dread endangering his own sanity.

"Richard…it's Kahlan…"


	10. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Meant to Be, Kahlan and Richard are preparing for their wedding, but will things go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

The anger and fear that had possessed him just moments earlier was nothing compared to the pure terror that nearly paralyzed him now. His legs felt weak and unsteady, threatening to give out on him at any moment as he raced towards Kahlan's office, Dennee following closely behind him. The adrenaline surging through his system was the only thing keeping him upright just then.

He had to get to her, to keep her from doing what he was so terrified that she would attempt to do. He should have known from that look he'd seen in her eyes last night that something more was going on with her. He should have done something, anything. He had just gotten her back, saved her from that lunatic Bender; he couldn't lose her now…

Brey…what if this was all connected to Brey somehow, more than just the night terrors that had been haunting her since the day he had rescued her in the Keep. Could what was happening to Kahlan now be related to the Ta'all Ruk'tan somehow or linked to confessing Brey?

His mind consumed with thoughts and fears, Richard only heard half of what Dennee had told him as they raced down corridor after corridor, trying to get to Kahlan in time. Her voice had been muffled by the pounding of his blood in his ears, drowning out the sound of her voice.

His mind had only registered bits and pieces, too overwhelmed with heartbreaking thoughts and scenarios. This couldn't be happening. He felt as though he was part of some horrifying nightmare that he could not wake up from, that refused to ever end. He had to get to her, to stop her from this madness.

Dennee said that the seamstress had arrived to fit Kahlan for her gown and had been showing her different types of material for Richard's wedding clothes when Kahlan had suddenly gone into a blinding rage, pulling her dagger and screaming at everyone to leave her alone.

She had then gone on a tirade about how everyone was against her, that everyone thought that she was unfit to hold the title of Mother Confessor, too unstable to marry the Seeker. She had screamed at them that Richard couldn't truly love her, not like this, that he never would marry her when everyone kept telling him that she was crazy.

How could Kahlan possibly think such things? He loved her more than life itself. There was never anything that she could do that would cause him to stop loving her, that would cause him to leave her.

Dennee said that she and Aggie had tried to talk some sense into Kahlan as the seamstress fled the room. The more they tried to talk her out of her bizarre notions, the more enraged and violent she had become. That was when Dennee had left to find him while Aggie stayed with Kahlan in the Mother Confessor's office to make sure she didn't leave.

Approaching Kahlan's office now, Richard felt waves of nausea wash over him, fearful of what he would find. What would he do if Kahlan had already harmed herself or taken her own life? Would they be able to find Cara in time to give her the breath of life?

Shoving aside the gruesome thoughts, Richard placed a trembling hand on the door and slowly pushed it open. Turning to Dennee, he softly but firmly instructed her, "Go find Zedd and Cara. Now."

Staring into the Seeker's eyes, Dennee knew better than to question him at that moment. The look she saw in his eyes made the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand up, her flesh tingle. The only response she could give him was a softly murmured, "Okay."

Peering into the dark room, Richard spotted Aggie just inside the entrance, her back against the wall. She quickly ran to Richard, taking his hands in hers. "Richard! Thank the spirits! Something's wrong with Kahlan. She's gone mad!"

"Aggie, wait out here. I'm going to talk to her. Whatever you do, do not open this door," he firmly instructed her. He didn't want Kahlan escaping no matter what and he was the only one who could not be confessed by her if she went into ConDar.

"Alright, Richard," she hoarsely whispered without question, tears shining in her eyes.

Slipping into the room, Richard quietly closed the door behind him, locking it. Gazing about her office, he was shocked to find it in shambles, much like the Crypt of Secrets had been after he'd torn through it. There was no sign of Kahlan amongst all the debris, but he knew she had to be in here somewhere.

Sweat trickled down his back, his thoughts spiraling out of control with an outcome he refused to accept. He refused to allow her to die. It was something that would not happen as long as he lived and breathed. Stopping to listen, the only sound he heard was his own breathing and his heart thundering in his chest. He was sure Kahlan could probably hear it too.

Stepping over knocked over chairs and papers that were scattered all over the floor, Richard warily made his way around the large room, his eyes taking in everything. He wanted to call out her name, to run to her and know that he wasn't too late, but he knew that could only make things worse at this point. Kahlan's state of mind wouldn't be able to handle that. It could push her to her final breaking point if she hadn't reached it already.

Climbing over a fallen bookshelf, Richard felt a sense of relief as his eyes finally settled on the one he had been searching for. Kahlan was sitting on the floor, tucked into the far corner of the room, her knees drawn protectively up against her chest. Her white Confessor's dress was spotted in blood, her hair hung haphazardly about her face as sweat glistened on her brow.

Her eyes were wild and glazed with terror as she stared at the dagger she held in her shaking hands. She held the handle of her dagger lightly in one hand, her fingers gliding smoothly back and forth over the sharp blade, completely mesmerized by it. It was as if she'd never seen it before. She was absolutely fascinated by its silvery brilliance, the deadly sharpness of the tip, the coolness of the steel.

Her forehead was wrinkled in concentration as if attempting to come to a very important decision. He was terrified at what conclusion she was coming to. He swallowed back the tears that had suddenly risen to the surface upon seeing her like this. He couldn't let his own emotions get in the way of saving his Kahlan.

Cautiously drawing near her, Richard noticed deep cuts on her forearms, her fingers bloody. He frantically searched for any life-threatening wounds on her, fearful that she had already harmed herself. Seeing none, he finally released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

The sight of her so shattered before him was like a knife piercing to his very core, wrenching and twisting this way and that, attempting to tear his insides apart. This woman sitting so broken in the corner holding a dagger resembled his lover, but she was not his Kahlan. He just prayed that she was still in there somewhere beneath all the madness that had seized her mind, that he would be able to reach her somehow, be able to help her put the fractured pieces of her mind back together again.

Richard warily crept closer to her, trying to maintain some distance so as not to frighten her into doing anything rash, but yet close enough so that he could get her to focus on him. If he could just get through to her, he would hopefully be able to get the dagger out of her hands before she did anything more to harm herself.

Staring at her tormented face, things had never seemed more surreal in his entire life. This was not how the days leading up to their wedding were supposed to have gone. They were meant to be enjoying this special time in their lives. The world was safe once more. There was no rift to the Underworld, no Keeper trying to take over the world of the living. He could be with the woman he loved, making her his forever, creating a family with her. Brey was finally dead, never to haunt them ever again. And yet, Richard knew that whatever was destroying his beloved was linked back to the Bender somehow.

His tongue felt thick, his throat dry as he slowly got down on his knees several feet in front of his Confessor. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Richard attempted to calm his racing heart. One wrong word or move and she could end her life before he even reached her. Despite his best efforts, he could not stop the tears that suddenly filled his eyes.

Kahlan didn't even seem to notice him as she continued to stare intently at her dagger, taking in the sleek curve of the blade, turning it this way and that as she observed how the sunlight filtering through the windows played off of it. She was breathing heavily, her blue eyes volatile and yet dead, her cheeks flushed. Gone was the bright sparkle that lit up her very essence, the love and compassion that had always permeated her entire countenance. She appeared as nothing more than an empty shell of the woman he loved with his whole being.

"Kahlan," he softly choked out, his voice cracking with the emotion he was so desperately trying to restrain. His voice thundered in his ears, but in reality had been little more than a whisper.

Kahlan never flinched, not responding at all to the intrusion into the tormented world that was now her capture. She was a prisoner in a world that had been created so unintentionally, so innocently that no one would have guessed the horrific ramifications of such an incident.

Clearing his throat, Richard raked his fingers back through his hair before trying again. "Kahlan," he called a little louder, his eyes locked solely on his beloved.

Slowly, Kahlan raised her head, her eyes finally leaving the weapon in her hand. She stared at Richard with a gaze that made his skin crawl. Even though she looked identical to the woman he loved, it was as if he was peering directly into the soul of a complete stranger. She had Kahlan's hair, the blueness of her eyes, her perfect face, even her freckles. However, she was missing the mind and the soul of his lover. Gone also was the love for him that always shined in her eyes.

Staring intently at him, Kahlan slowly dragged her tongue across her bottom lip, her gaze narrowing in forced concentration on the intruder crouching down before her. There was something about him that looked familiar. He was someone that she cared for very much, but her mind would not allow her heart to acknowledge the love that permeated every part of her being.

Wrapping her slender fingers around the hilt of her dagger, Kahlan gripped the weapon tightly in her hand, her eyes never leaving the Seeker's. Wielding the blade before him, she cocked her head to the side.

"Have you come to tell me I'm crazy too?"

Richard was taken aback by her words. Despite her appearance, her voice was smooth and yet filled with so much venom. She seemed to recognize him and yet he was a stranger to her. "No one thinks that you're crazy, Kahlan," he cautiously replied, doing his best to choose his words wisely, to keep the panic out of his voice. He didn't want to be forced into wrestling that dagger away from her.

Tilting her head back, a deep throaty laugh unexpectedly escaped her lips, startling Richard. Rage instantly erupted in her eyes, replacing the deadness that had just filled them. "Don't lie to me!" she suddenly screamed at him. "Do you know who I am? I am the Mother Confessor! I know when people tell lies!"

"I'm telling you the truth. You know me, Kahlan. I have never lied to you," he firmly stated, his eyes momentarily being drawn to the dagger she kept close to her.

"You are lying now. I've seen how everyone looks at me with pity in their eyes, whispering about me behind my back when they think I don't know what they're doing. Everyone thinks that I am incapable of being the Mother Confessor, that I've lost my mind. Well, I'm not. It is all of you who are crazy," she finished with a sneer.

"Kahlan, no one is talking about you behind your back. We all love and care about you…we're worried about you. Something is happening to you, something that is affecting your mind…" he gently told her as he began to creep a little closer to her. He was frantic to get that dagger out of her hands before she hurt herself. He couldn't bear to watch her plunge that knife into her body, taking the life he so dearly loved.

Seeing him moving closer to her, Kahlan immediately brought her dagger up to her own throat. "Stop or I swear I will…"

"Kahlan, stop!" Richard cried, his heart skipping a beat as he watched the point of her dagger gradually cut into her throat, blood beginning to trickle down her neck. Raising his hands defensively before him, he quickly scooted back a couple of feet. "Okay…okay, Kahlan…don't do it. I'm begging you, please…don't do this."

Kahlan watched as a tear suddenly escaped from his eye and slipped slowly down his cheek, his hands trembling before him as he stared at her. He looked so terrified, so devastated. She warily pulled the dagger away from her throat as she watched him, still keeping the dagger close to her.

"Why do you care so much about what happens to me? You think I'm insane just like everyone else," she bitterly told him, tears beginning to pool in her own eyes, washing away the rage that had just occupied them. "Why would you want to marry a woman who has lost her mind?"

The agonizing pain that filled her face as well as her voice nearly shattered his heart completely. "Because I love you, Kahlan…and I don't believe that whatever is happening to you is really you. I think that some sort of magic is playing with your mind. This is not what you really want. You don't want to kill yourself."

"But I can't make the voices stop," she whispered so distraughtly, tears beginning to leak from the corners of her eyes as rage swiftly shifted into horror. "They wake me in my sleep, haunt me in my dreams. I hear Brey's voice…I see his face, I feel his hands on me…and I can't make it stop. I've tried fighting it, really I have, but it doesn't stop…it never ends. I just want it to stop…please, dear spirits…make it stop…please, I'm begging you…make it stop…" she wailed between gasps of air, abruptly bringing her dagger to her throat once more, squeezing her eyes shut against the never-ending anguish that tormented her mind.

"KAHLAN!" Richard screamed in horror as he started to lunge towards her before he caught himself. He immediately drew back as she stopped and stared at him.

He hadn't meant to yell so loudly at her, but the sheer panic that gripped him, the terror of seeing that knife held at her throat by her very own hand was causing the tempest inside of him to spiral out of his control.

Kahlan was startled by the panic in his voice. He seemed to be genuinely worried about her. She stared intently into those arresting dark brown eyes. They seemed to pierce her to her very core, knew her heart and soul inside and out. They held something else…something more, but she couldn't be sure.

"Kahlan, why don't you put down the dagger and let me help you," Richard gently suggested as he saw a conflict of emotions flash across her pale face. He could see that he was starting to break through; he was finally beginning to reach her.

"You can make the voices stop? Keep the nightmares from returning?"

Richard saw a flicker of hope in her eyes, her exhaustion from battling the evils of her mind rising to the surface. "Kahlan, I promise you on my very life that I'll do everything in my power to help you through this. Please, just give me a chance. I love you…"

Waiting with bated breath for her to finish their declaration of love to one another, Richard prayed that it would be the key to finally unlock the magical grip that insanity had on her mind. He would not give up on her now no matter what.

Kahlan stared at him, her breathing growing erratic again. Tears that had been trailing down her face began to cease. She cautiously began lowering the weapon in her hand, his words triggering something deep inside her…something very warm and comforting, so familiar and special to her. No, special and so very precious to them.

"Forever," she whispered so softly he wasn't even sure that he had heard it. "Richard?"

Relief began seeping into his heart. Kahlan had finally recognized him, her mind at last acknowledging what her heart had been trying to tell her.

"Yes, Kahlan…it's me…I'm right here. I will never leave you. I love…" he began as he crawled towards her.

"Lord Rahl!"

A commotion suddenly erupted on the other side of the door to the Mother Confessor's office. Cara was banging on the door. At the sound of the intrusion, Kahlan quickly jumped to her feet, tightly clutching the dagger in her hand. Her eyes instantly filled with panic.

Richard jumped to his feet as well, fear gripping him again as he watched his lover being dragged back behind the thick mire of madness that held her captive. Rage filled her face, her jaw clenched tight as she glared at him.

"You tricked me!" she screamed at him. "You betrayed me! You told me that you loved me, but it was all a lie to gain my trust so they can take me away!"

"No, Kahlan! It's not a lie. I do love you. I won't let them take you anywhere," he told her, desperate for her to believe him again.

"Lord Rahl!"

Another bang on the door drew Kahlan's attention away from him long enough to give him the opportunity he needed. Lunging for her, Richard seized hold of her arm that clutched the knife, his other arm wrapping around her waist, turning her and pinning her back against his chest.

Enraged, Kahlan immediately began fighting him, her fear giving her a sudden strength that she didn't possess. Twisting her arm out of his hold, she wrenched free from him. Spinning back around, she brought the hilt of her dagger up, connecting it with Richard's temple, catching him completely off guard.

The unexpected blow to the head sent the Seeker staggering backwards and landing hard on the floor. Kahlan immediately raced for a side door, fleeing from the room with her dagger still clutched tightly in her hand.

" **KAHLAN!** " Richard screamed as he pressed the heel of his hand against the wound on his head, the world around him suddenly turning hazy.


	11. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Meant to Be, Kahlan and Richard are preparing for their wedding, but will things go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

The door suddenly burst open, Cara and Zedd rushing into the room. "Lord Rahl!" Cara urgently called as she searched for him.

After picking their way through the debris, they finally found Richard sitting on the floor, holding his head. He slowly began getting to his feet. The room had at least stopped spinning wildly, the foggy haze beginning to clear from his mind.

"Richard, are you alright?" Zedd asked, helping him to his feet. He was shocked to see the wound on his grandson's head, but more shocked that Kahlan had been the one to inflict it.

"I'm fine," he stated through gritted teeth. "I have to get to Kahlan." Blood oozed down the side of his head and into his hair from the gash Kahlan's attack had caused, but it mattered little to him at that point. The only thing that mattered was Kahlan, keeping her safe and getting the real her back again. She was his life. If he lost her…it was too unbearable to even consider.

"Let me look at your head."

"Not now, Zedd! We don't have time for it. You two stay here. I'm going after Kahlan," he angrily ordered with a snarl as he began to make his way towards the door Kahlan had just escaped though.

"I'm going with you," Cara said as she began to follow him.

"NO!" he yelled, spinning on his heel. "I almost had her trust, but she panicked when she heard you at the door. That's why she hit me. She was frightened, thought that I was against her like everyone else. Let me try talking to her again. I know I can get through to her."

"Richard, you may need our help. We'll follow you, but we'll stay out of sight," Zedd suggested, concerned about how dangerous things had turned.

Staring at them both for a moment, Richard finally answered. "Fine, but don't interfere even if Kahlan tries to hurt me again. You only step in if she tries to harm herself. If I can't get through to her then Zedd can trap her in a Wizard's web."

"But, Lord Rahl…"

"I mean it, Cara! I don't care what she does to me as long as she's safe. Nothing matters to me but her…not even my own life."

Cara slowly nodded her agreement, the hardened resolve and anger in his eyes causing something to rise up inside of her that she hadn't experienced in a very long time. It was shame.

XXX

She was frantically running again just like in her nightmares except this time there were no corridors, no walls to collide with, no darkness to limit her vision. This time she was awake, running through her private sanctuary in the bright afternoon sun.

Her heart was racing, her chest heaving, her dagger still clutched fiercely in her hand. Her skirt tangled between her legs causing her to trip and fall, hitting the ground hard and knocking the wind out of her lungs. She quickly jumped up and began running again, casting a panicked glance over her shoulder. Sweat mingled with the remnants of her tears that tracked down her face. She stumbled through bushes, thorns tearing at her dress and scratching her skin.

She had loved him with all her heart, had given herself to him and he had betrayed her just like everyone else had. She was not crazy like everyone believed her to be. She knew full well what she was doing. She was the Mother Confessor and she was going to end this madness once and for all. Because if she didn't have Richard, she didn't want to live.

 _"Kahlan…"_

"No, leave me alone…" she angrily cried, her eyes darting frantically about her, searching for the unseen person who spoke to her in her mind.

 _"Richard can't help you…he doesn't even believe you. How can he possibly love you?"_

Breaking through a thick hedge, Kahlan fled to the only place she felt safe at that moment. Reaching the tree, Kahlan fell to her knees, her body shaking with her anguish. She couldn't fight it any longer, fight the voices, the pull of madness and the anguish of betrayal. Her heart was so broken she couldn't bear the pain anymore or the manic storm that swirled in her mind.

Weeping, Kahlan looked down at the dagger still clutched in her hand and she knew what she had to do.

XXX

Richard rushed through the door and out into the Confessor's Garden. He had to find Kahlan before she did what he knew she was committed to doing. He had been so close to regaining her trust, to finally getting that damned weapon out of her hand. He just prayed he would be able to find her before it was too late.

His head throbbed in harmony with the pounding of his boots on the stone path, but it was insignificant compared to the intense ache that had seized his heart. He didn't want to hurt her, but if that's what it came down to in order to save her life then he would be forced to do it.

Running past shrubs and bushes, dodging stone benches and marble statues, he raced to get to her in time. He could hear Cara and Zedd's boots following behind him. He could tell they were keeping their distance, though. He just hoped that they would listen to him and not interfere unless it was necessary to save Kahlan's life. He didn't want them frightening her again, forcing her into a corner that she felt she couldn't escape. He wouldn't be able to watch her take her own life.

He knew deep down that it hadn't been Cara and Zedd's fault. They were only trying to get in to help him and save Kahlan. If they just would have been five minutes later, he wouldn't be in the situation he found himself in now, searching for his lover, praying that she wouldn't be dead when he finally got to her. She would be safe right now if they hadn't interfered, Zedd tending to her and hopefully taking away whatever deadly magic had gripped her mind.

Spotting her from a distance, Richard was relieved to see that Kahlan was still alive. Seeing her kneeling beneath that tree, he felt as if time had suddenly slammed to a stop, everything around him seeming to come to a standstill as he watched Kahlan lift the dagger to her chest, her head bowed in resignation of her fate.

Richard couldn't move fast enough; he wouldn't be able to reach her in time, stop her from harming herself. He tried to yell for her to stop, but he couldn't find his voice, couldn't make his mouth work. His legs burned as he pushed himself faster and faster. Panting for air, his heart thundered in his chest with the thought of his beloved dying in his arms. He'd never be able to survive if that happened. He watched in shock as the dagger that she had pointed menacingly at her heart slowly lowered, her head tilting back as he eyes suddenly became fixed on the tree.

With trembling hands, Kahlan brought the tip of the dagger closer to her heart, her fingers wrapped so tightly around the hilt that her knuckles her white. Tears were streaming down her face, her breath coming out in hiccoughing gasps with the acceptance of what she had to do to end this. She didn't want to die but she didn't want to live without Richard or his love for her. She also couldn't live with the thoughts that tormented her mind or the voices that haunted her every thought.

Casting one last glance at the tree that she had come to love, Kahlan's eyes locked on the trunk, spotting something that hadn't been there last night. It had caught her attention just seconds before doing the unthinkable. She unconsciously lowered the weapon in her hands, her gaze narrowing on the tree before her, completely spellbound by what she hadn't noticed before.

Kahlan slowly got to her feet and stepped closer to the tree, her hand still holding her dagger. What she saw there was like a bright ray of hope that seemed to pierce the very darkness of her mind, breaking through the thick murky haze and reaching past the hopelessness and fear that clouded her heart.

Tears trickled down, following the delicate curves of her face and falling to the ground as she stared in amazement at the large "K.A." and "R.C." that was now forever carved into the flesh of the tree trunk. She raised her hand, her fingers delicately tracing over the deep curving grooves of their initials engraved side by side. Below their initials, the word "forever" was carved into the trunk for everyone who passed by their tree to see, to witness that their love was eternal.

Kahlan barely noticed the strong hand that gently pulled the dagger from her grasp. Richard released a sigh of relief as he tossed the knife safely away from her. He kept his hand on hers, holding it tightly in his grasp. He never wanted to let her go of her ever again. He'd come too close to losing her and his heart all together again.

She looked down at the hand holding hers, his fingers entwined around hers, connecting him to her. Her gaze followed his hand up his arm until she found herself staring into the dark brown eyes that stole her breath as well as her heart. What she saw in those eyes made gooseflesh appear on her arms. The warmth and love that permeated that dark gaze broke through the tempest in her heart and mind, creating a calm center in the midst of the firestorm that consumed her. It was like the sun bursting forth and parting the dark angry storm clouds.

Holding his breath, Richard slowly raised his hand to her face, praying that she wouldn't try to pull away or fight to escape his hold on her. His eyes locked on her as if she was the only other person in the entire world. At that moment, no one else existed except for the two of them. His fingers gently brushed disheveled strands of hair from her forehead before lightly caressing her skin and following along the curve of her jaw.

Kahlan softly gasped at the feel of his touch on her face, the passionate love that swam in his eyes filling her with an overwhelming sense of peace. Her heart was hammering in her chest as he released her hand and put it in the pocket of his breeches. Withdrawing his hand, Kahlan watched as Richard brought a silver chain out of his pocket and held it up for her to see.

Stunned, Kahlan stared in disbelief at the pendant that swung gracefully from his outstretched fingers. It was her pendant, the necklace that Richard had given to her that night in the forest when she had found him sitting all alone. Memories came flooding back to her, all the love that she and Richard had shared, all the times that they had risked their lives for each other, the sacrifices they'd made for one another, how his love was stronger than her powerful magic as well as the passion they had created and shared.

Richard watched as she stood transfixed, staring intently at the infinity pendant that he had given to her symbolizing his eternal love for her, her eyes beginning to regain some of that brightness that he loved. Brey had torn the gift from her neck when he had kidnapped her, discarding it on the floor of their suite.

Richard had found it, broken and lying forgotten. He'd picked it up, holding onto it while he had been looking for Kahlan, searching for a way to rescue her. It had provided him a small measure of comfort while he had been separated from her. When despair had threatened to steal his sanity, he had reached into his pocket, his fingers caressing that pendant and he would find strength once more.

Once he had gotten Kahlan back, Richard had given it to Edmond to have it fixed. He was planning on giving it to her again on their wedding day, but now, it just seemed the perfect moment to remind her that his love was infinite, that he would never leave her no matter what occurred. He would always be there for her, taking care of her, loving her.

Bewildered, Kahlan warily brushed her fingers against the smooth silver pendant, watching it as it dangled so delicately from his outstretched hand. Withdrawing the pendant from her touch, Richard unclasped the chain. Carefully reaching behind her, he fastened the necklace around her throat.

Kahlan never flinched, allowing him to place the chain around her neck. She looked down at the beautiful pendant lying against her flesh, the silver catching the sunlight that cut through the branches and leaves above them. Her mind was a wild tempest of emotions, desperately fighting against the love that she saw reflected in his eyes, attempting to drag her back down into the mire. Somehow, though, his love was keeping her grounded.

Richard stared at the pendant lying so gracefully against her skin, her chest rising and falling with each ragged breath she drew. His gaze travelled up the delicate column of her neck, taking in the tracks of her tears that stained her pale cheeks. She looked so conflicted, the battle being waged between her heart and her mind clearly evident in her face. He could see that he was finally getting through to her, finally gaining her trust once more, helping her to remember their love for one another.

Looking up, Kahlan gazed into his eyes that were filling with tears. She instinctively reached out to him, caressing his face. Closing his eyes, he leaned into the palm of her hand as she stroked his face, relishing in the feel of her touch once more as tears slipped past his eyelashes and rolled down his cheeks. Only she could ever heal his broken heart.

Her eyes roamed over his face, finally settling on the deep gash on his forehead, the trail of blood that colored the side of his head. Her breath caught in her chest, horrified by what she had done to the man that she loved. Trembling fingers grazed along the gash, fresh tears pooling in her eyes.

Panic flared in his heart as he opened his eyes and saw the turmoil spiraling out of control once more in his lover. He was losing her again, losing her to the chaos that was wreaking havoc on her mind. He immediately grasped her face in his hands, desperate to draw her back to him.

"Kahlan, stay with me…I'm right here…we'll get through this together. Fight to stay with me, Kahlan!"

"But, I hurt you…again…" she wailed, her hand flying up to cover her mouth as her eyes drifted to the marks on his neck, reminding her of the pain she had inflicted upon his yesterday.

 _How could you hurt the man that you love?"_

"I…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…"

 _"How could he ever love you after what you did to him?_

Kahlan immediately clapped her hands tightly over her ears, desperate to stop the voice that tormented her.

"Kahlan, I'm fine. It's you that I'm worried about."

"I am losing my mind…I hurt the man that I love with all my heart…I am crazy…" she began shaking her head back and forth, her chest heaving with renewed panic as her knees became weak with the weight of her grief. Her eyes grew wide with horror as she felt that swirling eddy grabbing hold of her, attempting to pull her back down into its hopeless depths. Sharp pains like thunder struck in her head, causing her to cry out in pain.

Seeing her begin to slump, Richard immediately grabbed hold of her shoulders and lowered her to the blanket. He pulled her into his arms and held her to him as she sobbed. She clutched at his shirt, the pain that possessed her threatening to take her away forever.

"Please make it stop…just make it stop!"

Richard held her to him, rubbing her back and whispering his love into her hair, so relieved to have her safely in his arms again. However, panic renewed its hold on him as he felt Kahlan go limp in his arms.

Suddenly pulling back, he found her unresponsive, her face so pale, her breathing erratic. "Zedd!" Richard frantically shouted as he gently laid her on the blanket all the while still keeping a hold on her.

Richard looked into the face of his grandfather as he abruptly appeared, falling to his knees on the other side of the Mother Confessor. He quickly set to work examining her, searching for the cause of her insanity.

Filled with guilt, Cara came to stand behind Richard, her brow furrowed in concern for her friend. It was her fault that they were even out here. If she hadn't pounded on the door and called for Lord Rahl, Kahlan would be safe inside the Palace. Cara felt her throat tighten with an unexpected flood of emotion. Turning her gaze away from her friend who now fought for her life, her eyes settled on the initials carved into the tree. The initials stared back at her, reminding her of what she may have cost them.

She was pulled from her bitter thoughts by the sound of Zedd mumbling something under his breath. She watched as the old Wizard's hands began to hover over Kahlan's head, his fingers beginning to faintly glow with the powerful magic that coursed through his blood.

Sighing deeply, Zedd sat back on his heels. Finally opening his eyes, he looked at Richard, sadness filling his voice. "Kahlan was under the control of a very powerful magic. I don't know how she was able to fight for as long as she did. She is truly a remarkably powerful woman."

"What kind of magic?" Richard asked, fear still holding him captive. He already knew that Kahlan was a remarkable woman…and she was all his.

"It was a combination of the magic of the Ta'all Ruk'tan and Brey's magic. It must have seeped into her mind when she confessed Brey."

"Why didn't we notice anything right after she confessed him?" Cara interjected as she watched her friend. She appeared to be resting peacefully now, no longer tormented by the vile magic that had possessed her.

"It may have been because Kahlan's own magic slowed its affects. It's hard to say."

"Will she be alright now?" Richard asked, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I've contained the magic and pulled it from her mind. She should be fine now, but we won't know for certain if the magic caused any permanent damage until she wakes. Rest is what she needs now more than anything. I've induced a sleeping spell. We'll have to wait until morning to see if there are any lingering effects."

Richard barely registered anything else that Zedd had said after he told him that she should be fine now. That was all he wanted right now, for her to alright. He needed her as much as he required oxygen to breathe because the best part of him would always be her.


	12. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Meant to Be, Kahlan and Richard are preparing for their wedding, but will things go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

He hurried down the hallway, his clipped hurried steps echoing as his boots hammered the stone floor. He wanted to get back to their suite as soon as possible. Kahlan had slept for over a day and a half after Zedd released her from the dreadful magic that had invaded her mind. He shuddered even now at the image of seeing Kahlan with that dagger pointed at her heart, the horror that had gripped him knowing that he wouldn't have been able to reach her in the time to stop her.

Thankfully, Kahlan had noticed their initials that he had carved into the tree. It had momentarily broken the hold that the magic had held over her, reminding her of his love for her. It had stopped her from doing the most inconceivable act that he could imagine. Richard knew deep down that it hadn't been her that had wanted to end her life, but the magic causing her to lose her mind. It had shaken him to his very core just the same.

Richard prayed that Kahlan didn't have any lingering effects from the magic. Even if she did have any permanent damage from it, he was incapable of loving her any less. He vowed that would care for her no matter the outcome. She was his life and he didn't want any other.

He had stayed by her side the last two days, holding her as she slept, talking to her about how wonderful their wedding was going to be once she was well enough and how their beautiful daughters were going to look just like her as well as the things that was planning on teaching them.

They were supposed to be married tomorrow, but at this point, it didn't seem likely to happen. As badly as he wanted to marry her, he was just so relieved that she was safe again. He would wait for her for as long as it took. As long as she was safe and by his side, that was all he really needed.

Richard was pulled from his thoughts of Kahlan when Cara suddenly came around the corner. She was deep in thought as well, a look of sadness veiling her face.

"Lord Rahl," she softly muttered, barely slowly her pace. She was about to sweep past him when a hand on her arm brought her to an abrupt stop.

"Cara, I wanted to thank you for helping me get Kahlan back," Richard said as he studied her face.

"Thank me?" Cara questioned, stunned by his words. "How could you possibly thank me? I nearly cost you the woman you love. I let you down, Lord Rahl. I'm deeply sorry," she bitterly replied, averting her eyes to avoid having to meet his gaze.

"Cara, you were only trying to help me, trying to save Kahlan. There is nothing to be sorry for," Richard told her, his brow narrowing as he watched the Mord'Sith. She looked perplexed as she considered his words, trying to decide on an acceptable response.

"But if I hadn't…"

"No 'buts' or 'what ifs', Cara. It's all in the past. Kahlan is safe and that's all that matters. I know you have our safety at heart and I know your intentions were good. I can't fault you for being what we have been molding you into," he lightly teased.

"Mold me? Mold me into what?" Cara asked with disdain, crossing her arms over her chest and quirking an eyebrow.

"Into a trusted friend," he replied, a warm smile tugging at his lips.

Touched by her Lord Rahl's words, Cara was too afraid to answer, fearful that the emotions swimming just beneath the surface would find an escape. She nodded slightly, giving him a small smile, her eyes conveying what she was unable to express as she continued to make her way down the hall.

Richard chuckled lightly to himself, shaking his head in amazement at the Mord'Sith. She had truly grown to be a trusted friend. He couldn't imagine a life without her. Richard suddenly turned, calling down the hall to her.

"Next time, Cara, just remember that I am the Lord Rahl and I do know what I'm doing," he said to her.

He watched in amusement as Cara paused in her step long enough to cast a smirk over her shoulder at him. "Sometimes," she bluntly replied. "And, yes, you are the Lord Rahl, but I'm still not wearing a dress at your wedding."

Smiling broadly, Richard quickly began to make his way back to Kahlan. Aggie had dragged him away from Kahlan's side in order to be fitted for the wedding. Always the optimist, Aggie wanted everything to be ready for the wedding the moment that Kahlan was well enough.

Richard smiled to himself at the thought of Aggie, her gray curls bouncing, the gleam that always sparkled warmly in her eyes. He could see why Kahlan was so attached to Aggie and Edmond. He found himself growing to love them as well.

Richard had tried to avoid leaving Kahlan, but Aggie had insisted, reminding him that if he wanted to marry Kahlan that he needed to be properly dressed. She knew that he would do anything to make Kahlan happy and had used it to her advantage, getting exactly what she wanted. Dennee had readily volunteered to sit with Kahlan while Aggie stole Richard away for a little while. He was pretty sure it had been a conspiracy planned by the two women, but if it got him that much closer to marrying the woman he loved, he would reluctantly leave her side for a little while.

Approaching the door to their suite, he prayed that he'd be greeted by those bright blue eyes that shined with love that made him forget his own name. Softly turning the handle, Richard entered the room to find their bed empty, the sheets and blankets lying randomly at the foot of the bed. Fear suddenly washed over him as his eyes scanned the room. Noticing the balcony doors open, he cautiously made his way to them.

He released a ragged breath when he saw Kahlan standing on the balcony along the stone railing. She was wearing the white satin nightgown that she had been wearing that night he found her under the tree in the garden. Her hair hung in loose curls down her back, the warm morning sun playing off the silky strands. Her arms were wrapped around her as if she was attempting to comfort herself or hold herself together.

Richard just stood there, entranced by her beautiful form, the site of her so alive and standing there before him flooding his soul with relief as well as pure joy. He felt his heart begin to beat faster as he just enjoyed her, drinking her in with his eyes.

Sensing his presence, Kahlan slowly turned around, her eyes immediately locked on her lover's. He watched in wonder as she softly gasped at the site of him. Not a gasp of surprise or shock, but more of a sigh of relief, of finally coming home.

They stood there for several moments, just taking each other in, savoring the sight of the one that they loved. Richard felt a flutter in his stomach as a light breeze caused her raven locks to whip softly about her face. Her sapphire eyes were clearer than they had been in days, finally sparkling once more with the light that glowed from within. A rosy tint colored her cheeks and her lips, the dark shadows gone from around her eyes.

Unable to stand not feeling her beneath his touch, Richard slowly made his way to her, his dark gaze never leaving hers. The smoldering look in his eyes made Kahlan's heart begin to thump loudly in her ears, making it difficult to breathe or form thoughts. There were so many things that she wanted to say to him, things that she felt, but she couldn't find the words as she stared into the those eyes that caused warmth to swim in the pit of her stomach.

"Richard…" she whispered.

Before Kahlan could even say another word, he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with all the love and relief that he held in his heart, his arms immediately wrapping around her and pulling her flush against him. She moaned softly as his tongue suddenly entered her mouth, slowly and methodically stroking her with a restrained passion that blazed just below the surface.

His hands roamed over her body as he kissed her, his fingers caressing her through the thin satin fabric of her nightdress. He was building a steady burn inside of her that was about to erupt at any moment, pent up desire and need that begged to be satiated if only but for a moment.

Guilt began to gnaw at her like a dark ugly hole in her heart that seemed to grow larger and larger the longer he kissed her, the longer he poured his love into her. She didn't deserve this…this man, this love they shared. Not after what she had done to him, to them. She had hurt him, attacked him, almost destroyed their future and their dreams.

Richard kissed her with all the feelings that he'd walled up inside of him over the last several days. His most horrifying fears were almost realized. His lips suddenly left her mouth, his need to taste more of her causing him to feather kisses over her cheekbone towards her ear. He opened his eyes as his lips unexpectedly tasted the saltiness of tears. Pulling back, he stared into her watery eyes, concern filling his own.

"Kahlan, are you alright? What's the matter?" he breathlessly asked her, his chest heaving as his hands settled on either side of her neck, his thumbs caressing her jaw.

Closing her eyes, Kahlan found herself unable to meet his intent gaze. It carried too much love and concern, too much passion and desire for her. She saw her future in those eyes, the life that she would share with him, the daughters they were going to have. She was so unworthy of his love.

"Kahlan, please talk to me. Don't shut me out now, not after everything that we've been through together," he softly begged her, his eyes beseeching her to not wall herself off from him. He wouldn't be able to endure not being in her life.

"How can you kiss me like that?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled by her question. It was the only way he knew how to kiss her…with all the love and passion that he held in his heart.

"How can you kiss me with so much love after what I did to you, Richard?" she asked, her gaze still focused on the stone balcony floor.

"Kahlan, look at me," he lovingly instructed her, waiting patiently for her to submit to his request.

Slowly raising her head, Kahlan's eyes finally settled on his. Drawing a deep breath, she now found it difficult to look away. His stare was so intense that she found herself captivated by him just like the first day she had met him in Hartland when she was being hunted by the D'Haran Quad. He enchanted and fascinated her now just as he had the first day they'd met.

"Why wouldn't I kiss you with what I feel in my heart, Kahlan? It belongs to you, always has…always will," he gently told her, leaning in and brushing his nose lightly against hers.

His touch was electrifying, his breath warm and tempting against her face causing shivers to race down her spine. He could do things to her with the slightest touch, the simplest look. He stirred her blood just by being Richard.

Her throat was dry, her mind spinning with deep need. Need for him, need to feel his body and his passion, need for his love to encompass her once more in that safe cocoon of love. "I no longer deserve it. You gave me your heart and I betrayed you. I attacked you…twice…I tried to end my life, hurting you in the process. I didn't believe you…your love for me," she sorrowfully admitted, confessing her sins and laying them ugly and naked before the only man she had ever loved.

Richard felt his heart constrict with the pain he saw in her face, the guilt and shame that she carried. He wanted nothing more than to wipe away all her hurts and guilt, erase all the terrifying memories that plagued her mind. He knew, though, that she was going to have to let him in once more if he was ever going to be able to do that for her. Because he believed above all else that their love was capable of healing the deepest hurts and erasing the most devastating nightmares.

"Kahlan, do you remember what I told you the other day when you tried to confess me?"

Kahlan immediately squeezed her eyes shut against the memory, the scratches that had marked his neck because of her. Tears slipped silently down her cheeks as he tenderly cradled her face in his strong hands, forcing her to look at him once more.

"You told me that I never had to apologize to you for anything."

She whispered the words so softly that he had to strain to hear them. He knew that she remembered. Now, he just had to get her to believe it.

"Our love is unconditional, Kahlan. It's not based on actions, on what one of us does or doesn't do. It doesn't come with requirements, doesn't keep a record of rights or wrongs. Our love is stronger than that, it's more powerful than we are. It can survive anything, Kahlan…anything," he softly told her, his nose nuzzling along her cheekbone as he held her face.

Kahlan swallowed back the cry that sought escape, his words reaching deep within her heart and beginning to erase her guilt. "I just love you so much, my Richard…"

"Forever, Kahlan," he murmured sweetly against her face as his mouth sought her lips once more.

He captured her lips in a sweet kiss, his love overwhelming her as her hands found his hair, pulling him closer to her. She moaned into his mouth causing him to groan with mounting need to feel her body moving in unison with his.

"Glad to see you're alright, my dear."

Richard reluctantly pulled back with a growl as he attempted to calm the heated arousal pounding hotly in his blood. Zedd's timing was impeccable as always. "Go away, Zedd," he mumbled as he placed a gentle kiss to Kahlan's nose, keeping his face close to hers.

"I'm sorry, Richard. I'm afraid it's my fault. Zedd wanted me to find him as soon as Kahlan woke up," Dennee volunteered as she came to stand beside the Wizard.

"How are you feeling?" Zedd asked.

Taking her hand in his, Richard led Kahlan back into their suite, quickly finding her robe and wrapping it around her. As much as he hated the interruption, he wanted to make sure that Kahlan was truly alright.

"I'm fine, Zedd…really," Kahlan told. "No more voices, no more nightmares, no violent thoughts. I promise."

"I'm so glad you're alright, dear one," Zedd beamed. "Well, Dennee, I believe you and I have some things to attend to. We had better see to if before Aggie gets her britches in a bundle."

Watching Zedd and Dennee leave their suite, Richard was relieved to be alone with his future wife once more. Settling his back against the pile of pillows at the head of the bed, Richard gently pulled Kahlan to lay with him.

His heart swelled as she immediately responded to his invitation, no hint of reluctance or lingering guilt as she moved to lie down beside him. Resting her head against his chest, she snuggled into his hold, burying her nose in the crook of his neck, her body pressed along the length of him.

Richard wrapped his arms around her pulling her unbelievably closer to him. He nuzzled his nose in her hair, savoring the intoxicating scent that was his Kahlan. Richard knew that life with Kahlan was going to be a never-ending adventure…and he didn't want to miss a single moment of it.

XXX

Richard laid in bed, propped up on pillows, the only light in the room coming from the candle on the night stand. The afternoon had turned chaotic with Aggie showing up not long after Zedd and Dennee had left, once again interrupting their privacy. They had decided that the wedding would go on as planned tomorrow and thus began the whirlwind of activity that swarmed around them.

Despite Kahlan missing her fitting for her dress, Aggie and Dennee had seen to it that her wedding gown was made using measurements from her Confessor's dress. They had been able to do a final fitting late this afternoon with some minor alterations being completed at this very moment. They were able to finish Richard's clothes as well, everything seemingly falling into place.

Richard could hardly believe after the terrifying events of the last few days that he was actually going to marry the woman that lit his entire world, the one who gave his life meaning and purpose. She had created such an intense love in his heart beyond anything that he had ever dreamed of sharing with someone and for that alone he was forever grateful.

He just wished she was here with him now. Aggie had insisted that Richard move to the guest room down the hall. She had claimed that since they were going to be married tomorrow, they could survive one night apart. Richard hadn't been so sure of that, but Aggie had ranted that it was only proper. Richard had reluctantly complied in order to keep the peace. Now, though, he was beginning to regret that decision.

Sighing to himself, Richard picked up Da'Tavius' diary and started flipping through the pages. He began reading the ancient words, hoping to gain some helpful insight into dealing with the raging storm that still lived in his soul. He found it difficult to focus on the book, however, as thoughts of Kahlan continued to drift through his mind.

He was startled then by a soft knock on his door. Laying the book aside, he climbed out of bed and made his way to the door, wondering who it could be at this late hour. Opening the door, Richard suddenly forgot how to breathe as he found Kahlan standing there in one of his blue shirts, her pendant necklace and nothing else. Her dark raven hair fell across her shoulders, some of the loose curls falling inside the collar of his shirt and caressing the tops of her partially exposed breasts.

The dark blue of her eyes immediately set his pulse to racing, the undeniable look of longing evident in her face. His breathing became more and more ragged the longer he stood there staring at her beautiful form. His shirt hung open at the top revealing the creamy swell of her breasts, the hem of it brushing her thighs. Arousal began pounding wildly through his body, suddenly demanding release.

Kahlan's eyes roamed over the harden form before her. Wearing nothing but his sleeping pants, she bit her bottom lips as her eyes grazed over the chiseled planes of his chest, the indents of his hips that peeked out just above the edge of his pants. She could feel her body beginning to respond to him and he hadn't even touched her yet.

"Kahlan? Is something wrong?" he barely choked out, his hand clutching the edge of the door to keep him steady.

"You didn't kiss me good night," she softly said, her words causing him to groan low in his throat.

In that instant, Richard closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, his tongue immediately prodding for entrance as he pulled her into the room. Shutting the door behind her, his lips never left hers as he guided her to the bed, his hands already greedily exploring her body. The soft cotton of his shirt brushed across his nipples sparking an inferno deep inside of him, a firestorm that only she could momentarily extinguish.

They hadn't made love since that evening that he had found her sitting under that tree in the dead of night. After everything that they had endured, they needed this connection now more than ever. They needed to feel their lover's heart pounding against their own, their hot breath mingling and becoming one, to feel that intense love that fairly crackled in the air around them and threatened to consume them.

Richard gently lifted his shirt from her body, exposing her to him as her fingers untied the laces of his sleeping pants. Laying her back on the bed, he climbed over her, kissing along her torso, pausing at her breasts before continuing the journey up her neck until he reached her sweet lips. Staring into her eyes, he softly said, "I love you my precious Kahlan…"

"Forever, my Richard…" she breathlessly replied as he began to make passionate love to her. "…forever…"


	13. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Meant to Be, Kahlan and Richard are preparing for their wedding, but will things go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

The faint morning rays softly lit the expansive guest room. The new day was finally here, creating a sense of uncontrollable excitement around them. Their wedding day had arrived at last. A smile touched Kahlan's lips, the realization that she was marrying the man who had stolen her heart sweeping over her. After all they had been through, it was finally going to happen.

The smile on her lips grew as the large hand resting so lovingly against her belly slowly began caressing her, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. Tingles coursed over her body as his mouth sought out her ear. Finding it at last, a soft gasp of contented pleasure floated from her lips as she buried her head even deeper into the pillow, his lips following her causing her to giggle softly. Spirits, this man made her heart soar and her body sing.

"Morning, my love," he murmured softly into her ear, his tongue sneaking out to taste her, to tickle her skin.

His stomach was a flurry of desire as he remembered seeing Kahlan standing in his doorway in nothing but his shirt last night, the blueness of it making her sapphire eyes practically sparkle, the way that it had hung open, teasing him with what lay beneath the soft cotton fabric. The way she had been standing there, desire for him so evident in her face, her fingers fidgeting with the edges of the sleeves that hung just past her fingertips had reignited his never-ending need for her. Then she had bit her bottom lip, her soft voice so seductive, telling him of her need for him and he thought for sure he would pass out just from the pure desire that consumed him.

Richard had made passionate love to her, devouring her with the love that blazed deep in his soul. It had been beyond amazing; every time with her was beyond amazing. And they had their whole lives to experience that intimate connection over and over again.

He began blazing a trail of smoldering kisses along the column of her neck, slowly enticing her, eager to rebuild the heated passion of last night. Kahlan quickly responded, rolling onto her back, her arms slipping around his neck as he moved over her. She loved the feeling of his powerful body hovering just above hers, protecting and shielding her from all the hurts and fears of the world. She felt so safe with him, so special, so loved.

He loved the feel of her soft flesh, so warm and tender beneath him, sharing with him everything in her heart and finding that it mirrored his own. Propping himself up on his elbows with his hands buried in her hair, he began torturing her by working his way down to her breasts. Kahlan arched her back, planting her head into the pillow as he took her into his mouth. His wet warmth surrounded her, his teeth and tongue teasing her, making her body pulsate with building need.

"Richard…" she softly gasped as he turned his attention to the other one, her fingers raking back and forth through his hair, holding him to her. "I should…I need…Spirits!"

"What do you need Kahlan?" he softly asked, his voice husky with arousal. He loved it when she tried to talk when they made love. Her voice was always so smooth like velvet, matching the passion that he knew he was stirring up inside of her.

"I need to get back…before Aggie comes…and I'm not there…"

"Aggie, can have you later…I've got you now and I plan on having my way with you…" he seductively teased against her lips.

Kahlan moaned, causing a vibration of desire to hum through his body. He rolled his hips against her in response as she thrust her tongue into his mouth and began stroking the warm cavern. She finally broke the kiss as the need for oxygen finally took over.

"I have to get ready…I want to look beautiful for you…for our wedding…" she panted heavily, her resolve crumbling beneath his hardened body.

"Kahlan, you always look beautiful…" he breathlessly replied, momentarily pulling back to gaze into her eyes.

"Richard…" she began to protest with a frown before his lips crashed into hers, stealing the air from her lungs once more.

"You really don't have any idea how beautiful you truly are or what you do to me, do you?" he questioned her, his dark gaze roaming over her face, taking in the questioning look of disbelief that filled it. The look suddenly turned intense as she saw the truth of his words reflecting in his eyes.

"Hmm, let me just see what I can do to you," she murmured, suddenly rolling him onto his back and taking control. "Aggie can wait I guess…I can tell that you on the other hand cannot," she wickedly grinned, leaning down to kiss him again.

Taken aback by the sudden change in position, Richard growled deep in his throat, bucking up to meet her hips, desperate to feel her again. Her hair hung like a silken veil around his face, her eyes becoming a dark shade of indigo with a craving for what only he could provide her. Intertwining their fingers, she pinned his arms to the mattress as she began to move over him. He thought that if he died right now, he would die the happiest man in all three territories.

Pressing his head back into the pillow, Richard surrendered to the passionate love of his future wife, reveling in the fact that in just a short while, they would be united together as one for all eternity.

XXX

"There's that ridiculous smile again," Cara huffed with disdain as she entered Richard's guest room.

"Don't you knock?" Richard asked as he peered intently at his image in the large mirror, not even pausing to look up at her.

Dressed in black, he looked every bit the rightful ruler of D'Hara despite his contempt for the regal title. Deep down, though, he knew that he would eventually have to face the fact that he was going to have to do something about it before Darken Rahl did.

"Mord'Sith do not knock," she flatly stated, quirking an eyebrow as she came to stand behind him. "You were with the Mother Confessor last night, weren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" Turning away from the mirror, he turned to face the Mord'Sith as he adjusted the gold buttons on the cuffs of the jacket.

"Well, first of all there's that silly grin that's always a dead give-away. Second, I knew you two couldn't be apart for even one night in spite of Aggie's insistence."

"I don't kiss and tell," he smoothly shot back, a smirk on his face as he walked past her to retrieve the Sword of Truth.

"It's alright, Lord Rahl. Your secret is safe with me."

"How comforting," he mocked as he fastened the sword around his waist beneath his jacket.

"Are you nervous?" she asked as she watched him fuss over the buttons that lined the front of his black jacket.

"No…" he started as Cara came to stand before him, brushing his hands away as she began fastening the golden buttons that ran down the length of the jacket. "Ok, maybe a little," he finally admitted with a sigh.

"You're marrying the woman that you've been lovesick over for months on end, a woman you fought to return to when you had no hope left, a woman whom you thought you would never have. You've won her heart and you know that you can be together and you're still nervous?"

"Yes," he softly replied. "Kahlan's my whole world, Cara. I don't know what I would ever do without her. I just hope I can make her as happy as she makes me."

Staring into his dark brown eyes, Cara witnessed the depths of his love for the Mother Confessor, causing her to momentarily pause. "Well, just behave yourself and you'll never have to find out," she retorted with a grin. "There, you're all set."

"How do I look?"

"Like a man who's about to be married," she joked, her face suddenly growing serious. "You look very handsome, Lord Rahl. I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you, Cara," he told her, a soft smile on his lips. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into a tight embrace.

"Alright, alright; don't get all sappy on me and start to cry," she said as she pulled out the embrace. She quickly turned and wiped at her eyes, not wanting him to see the tears that had surfaced there against her will.

"Have you seen Kahlan?"

"Yes, and she looks beautiful. She's a bundle of nerves just like you," she informed him as they headed for the door. "And you want me to fall in love, turn into a nervous giddy mess like you two?"

"It's the best feeling in the world, Cara. I wouldn't trade it for anything," he blissfully replied as he turned to close the door behind him, thankful that he would not be coming back to the guest room any more. At least until Kahlan and he had their first real fight.

XXX

"Stop fidgeting."

"Aren't you done yet?"

"Almost," Dennee muttered, her brow furrowed in concentration as she fastened the last of the tiny pearl buttons that lined the back of her wedding dress. "It's going to take Richard all night to get you out of this dress with all of these buttons."

Kahlan blushed brightly at her sister's words, tilting her head and casting a glance at the bed they would share tonight. She could hardly wait to feel his large hands roaming over her, his fingers repeatedly brushing against her as he diligently worked each of the buttons to remove the dress from her body. Spirits, why did she have to choose a dress that had so many buttons?

"Why are you so nervous? It's just Richard," Dennee said, her brow still furrowed as she continued adjusting Kahlan's hair, attempting to make the dark ringlets lay the way she wanted them to.

"Because it's Richard," Kahlan dreamily sighed. "I just hope I can make him as happy as he makes me. I want to be the best wife I can be for him, a good mother to our daughters."

"You will be, Kahlan. That man is so head-over-heels, crazy in love with you that you could never disappoint him."

"Please don't use the word 'crazy'?" she groaned, pain and guilt flashing across her face, remembering recent events. While beyond her control, she still held so much regret, but knew she would get through it with Richard by her side.

"Sorry."

"I just wish our mother was here. She could teach me to be a good wife and a mother," Kahlan sadly said.

"Kahlan, you and Richard will find your own way in this marriage. His parents are gone as well. You two will learn together," Dennee told her, giving her a loose hug without crushing her dress. "You look positively stunning, Kahlan. Richard's not going to know what to do or think when he sees you."

"You really think so?" Kahlan softly asked, hope filling her voice as she carefully brushed away a stray tear.

"I know so," Dennee confidently told her. "Come, let's go get you married."

XXX

Standing nervously with Zedd, Richard looked out over the handful of people in the Confessor's Garden. Kahlan had thankfully talked Aggie out of inviting all the dignitaries, kings and queens, telling her that they just wanted a very small, private wedding with friends and family. Richard wished that Chase and Jennsen could be here, but there hadn't been time and he definitely did not want to wait a moment longer in making Kahlan officially his.

They couldn't have asked for a better day with the sun shining down on them, the good spirits gracing them with clear skies and a cool breeze. Richard glanced at the tree, smiling at the site of their initials carved into the trunk. This was where Kahlan had wanted to be married. Even though this was the spot where Kahlan had almost taken her life, it was also the spot where Richard had saved it.

"Where is Cara?"

"I think she went to tell Dennee that we were ready," Zedd told his grandson. "And stop fussing with those buttons."

"I can't help it. I have just wanted this for so long and now it's finally here," he beamed at the old Wizard.

Richard immediately straightened up, dropping his arms to his sides as he saw Dennee come around a large row of flowering bushes. Looking at Richard, she gave him a knowing smile, anxious to see his reaction when he would finally see Kahlan for the first time.

Returning the smile, Richard felt his pulse begin to race in eager anticipation of seeing Kahlan. He nearly fainted, however, when Cara came around that same row of bushes wearing a dress. His eyes grew wide in surprise seeing the Mord'Sith in something other than her skin-tight red leather. Her blond hair was pulled up with longer strands falling down and framing her face. Her dress was a soft shade of pink with a fitted bodice that drew in at the waist before falling in soft pleats.

Coming to stand off to the side with Dennee, Cara shot a glare at the Seeker, but the glower held little heat or anger. "I am only wearing this until the ceremony is over," she scowled.

"Cara, you look beautiful. Thank you," he softly told her, touched by her show of affection for them.

The corners of her lips turned up into a small smile, her eyes beaming with pride. "I will not wear a dress the next time you get married so enjoy it."

"I'm only doing this once. Kahlan owns my heart and there will never be another..."

Richard was interrupted by Zedd's hand on his shoulder. Looking at him, he turned to look where Zedd was pointing, a smile spreading across his wrinkled face, his eyes softening with pride.

Turning, it felt as if the whole world had just fallen away, everything coming to a halt as he saw Kahlan coming around the flowering bushes, flanked by two Aydindril soldiers. They came to a stop, standing at attention as Kahlan proceeded on without them. Richard could feel his heart begin to hammer wildly in his chest, the air in his lungs suddenly vanishing. Swallowing hard, he fought against the tears that demanded to form. Before now, he had thought that Kahlan could never look more beautiful. She had just proven him wrong.

Zedd chuckled lightly to himself as he heard the gasp that escaped his grandson's lips as Kahlan made her way to them under the large tree, their eyes locked on one another. Richard was completely mesmerized by her. While unable to be confessed by her magic, the Seeker was still spellbound by her, completely and utterly captivated by his Confessor.

Richard's eyes immediately began drinking her in, desperate to memorize every exquisite detail of the moment. Her dark raven hair was pulled up with thin ribbons intertwined in the strands, soft curls falling gracefully about her beautiful face. He felt his heart skip a beat as he watched the ringlets dance softly in the light breeze, grazing her brow.

The delicate silver chain and pendant adorned her slender neck. Her dress was a soft, shimmering shade of gold, a stunning combination of satin with lace overlay. It caught the sunlight, creating a halo of warm brilliance about her. She looked like the most radiant sunrise he had ever seen.

The top of her gown was fitted, embracing her perfect form. His eyes drifted longingly over her bare shoulders and down her slender arms. A golden ribbon emerged from the bodice on either side of her breasts, meeting behind her neck. The creamy swell of her breasts peaked from the top of the bodice, teasing him with what was for him and him alone. Another golden ribbon encircled her small waist and hung down at her hip. The skirt was long and flowing, swishing softly as she walked to him. She carried a small bouquet of daisies in her left hand, the stems also wrapped in golden ribbon.

Upon seeing Richard, Kahlan faltered momentarily in her steps. She thought for sure everyone would be able to see her heart pounding madly in her chest especially in the revealing dress that she wore. Richard looked so regal, so handsome standing beneath the graceful boughs of the tree. How she had ever won his heart was beyond her comprehension.

She loved the way his brown hair framed his face, his dark eyes peering through the longer strands that occasionally fell across his brow. He was dressed in black fitted pants that were tucked into black shiny boots. The Sword of Truth hung proudly at his waist. He wore a long black jacket that was trimmed in gold. The front of the jacket as well as the cuffs were both lined with buttons of gold. The collar stood high, stopping just beneath the stubble on his jaw. She loved the feel of that stubble, tickling her skin when he kissed her or made love to her. It was so Richard.

Coming to stand before him, Kahlan could see tears shining in his eyes. She gently placed a hand to his cheek, tenderly caressing his face. "Hi," she whispered, giving him her special smile.

"Hi," he softly murmured back, unable to take his eyes off of her.

Kahlan turned and handed Dennee her small bouquet of flowers. Richard felt his stomach drop into his boots as he saw that her gown was almost backless, the back of the bodice starting below her ribs. A long row of tiny pearl buttons enclosed her in the gown and ended at her bottom. The ends of the ribbon that tied at her neck hung low against the bare skin of her back. He knew that ribbon was all that was holding the front of her dress in place. She looked so elegant, so positively radiant. He could barely wait to get his hands on those buttons or the ribbon that tied at the back of her neck.

Turning back to face him, Richard took her hands in his, his eyes filled with so much emotion it caused tears to pool in her eyes as well. Too absorbed with the other's presence, neither one really heard the words that Zedd spoke. It was if walking through a wonderful dream. All they were really aware of was each other and the love that bound them permanently to one another.

If this was a dream, Richard readily decided that he never wanted to wake up. Taking the ring from Zedd's offered hand, Richard declared his eternal love, promising himself to her and no other. A tear slowly slid down Kahlan's cheek as he placed the golden band on her ring finger. Looking up into his eyes, Richard gently wiped the tear from her cheek with his fingertip.

Taking his strong hand in hers, Kahlan declared her never-ending love and devotion, promising herself to him and none other. She lovingly slid the golden band on his ringer finger. He swallowed hard against the flood of emotions burning in his throat as he stared at the band on his finger, a symbol of their undying love. Kahlan softly caressed his hand with her thumb. Staring into her eyes, he could restrain himself no longer.

"I now pronounce you…"

Richard immediately pressed his lips to Kahlan's, not even waiting for Zedd's proclamation. He drew her to him, holding her in his arms as he kissed her with the love that consumed his heart. Edmond had his arm around Aggie's shoulders as she sobbed tears of joy while everyone else cheered. Richard and Kahlan barely even noticed. He was too absorbed with his new wife, she with her new husband. Their life together had just begun.


	14. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Meant to Be, Kahlan and Richard are preparing for their wedding, but will things go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Holding her hand as they walked through the Palace, Richard couldn't take his eyes off of his new wife. She practically glowed and not just because of her shimmering gown. It was a warmth that was lit from within, an air of serenity that he knew emanated from her heart. It made his soul sing to know that he was the reason for it.

Tears pricked his eyes, overwhelmed by the depths of their love. He had never dreamed that anything like this was even possible. Growing up in Hartland, he had always hoped to find someone to love, to marry and raise a large family. He'd had crushes on girls including Anna, but it was never anything compared to what he felt for Kahlan. From the moment he had seen her running through the woods, her white dress floating around her, she had unknowingly reached into his heart and captured his attention.

Richard had never been one to believe in love at first sight; that was until the first time he looked into those piercing blue eyes. He had known in that briefest of moments that his life would never be the same, nor did he want it to be. And when he left Hartland, Richard already knew that he would never go anywhere that she wasn't with him. He would follow her to the Underworld and back if necessary.

Casting a glance at her new husband, Kahlan lovingly squeezed his hand. Seeing the emotion that swam in his eyes, she brought his hand to her lips, tenderly brushing a kiss against his knuckles. She could see what she felt in her heart mirrored in his chocolate brown eyes. It made her heart soar to know a love like Richard's. It was something that she had never dreamed possible. She had dared to believe in his love for her and he had proved worthy of her, stronger than even her powerful magic.

Richard suddenly pulled her to him, kissing her as he backed her up against a nearby wall. He didn't think he could go any further without tasting her again. He could never get enough of this woman.

After the ceremony, they had dined in the shade of the trees in the garden, talking and laughing with their friends for hours. Story after story was told of their countless adventures over the last several months, many being heavily exaggerated by Zedd with frequent eye rolls and huffs from Cara.

Richard and Kahlan had already shared a lifetime of experiences together, both magical and heart-rending. And neither of them would have exchanged a moment of it for anything in this world. Because if they had, they would have missed being with the one that they loved.

They had barely taken their eyes off of each other the entire afternoon, their hands always touching some part of the other. Whether it was Kahlan's hand caressing his thigh, Richard's hand softly stroking the bare skin of her back or the way that they gazed longingly at each other, it was obvious how much in love they were.

Unable to bear it any longer, Richard had finally stood to his feet, pulling Kahlan up with him and announcing to everyone that they were retiring for the evening. With a wink at Aggie, Richard told her she could have the guest room back again.

Aggie had giggled, covering her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh, Richard," she had scolded, her face turning pink as tears of joy flooded her eyes once more.

"How much further to our suite?" he muttered against her lips.

"It's not far…just around the corner," Kahlan breathlessly replied, her lips moving to tease along his jaw, her arms wrapped limply around his neck.

Pulling her to him, Richard abruptly swept her up into his arms, eliciting a throaty laugh of delight from his wife. She immediately began nibbling on his ear, her tongue enticing the sensitive skin. Her warm wet mouth on his ear was pushing him further and further over the edge.

"Keep that up and I'll be forced to take you right here," he huskily breathed, his eyes sliding closed for a moment as he savored the sensations she was inciting deep within him.

It didn't help him that her response was a soft giggle in his ear. He instantly turned his head, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. "I can't wait to take that gown off of you," he murmured as he reached to open the door to their suite.

"I'm anxious to find what's beneath that coat and pants," she whispered seductively into his ear, causing him to groan as he kicked the door closed with his boot.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" he softly asked as he set her down near their bed. He lightly brushed his knuckles along her cheekbone as he gazed into her eyes.

"A few times I think, but I don't mind hearing it," she softly smiled at him, leaning in and brushing her nose against his.

"You look so exquisite in that dress. You completely took my breath away when I saw you walking towards me this afternoon. I thought my heart was going to pound right out of my chest."

"I felt the same way seeing you standing up there in your jacket, your sword at your waist. You looked so handsome there beneath the tree."

Richard smiled at hearing her describe what she felt when she looked at him. It made his heart swell knowing that she found him so handsome, that he alone made her feel the things that she felt, that her body responded the way that it did to his touch.

"I'm going to make tonight unforgettable for you," he leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I plan on making all your days and nights unforgettable."

She gasped as her arms encircled his neck, his lips teasing her earlobe as his hands began roaming over her bare back. She had never known that such a response of wanton desire could ever be stirred within her until Richard. The way he caressed her and kissed her, his hot ragged breath against her skin, the fierce look of longing in his eyes for her and her alone incited such a searing need that she thought for sure she should be consumed in its flames until he finally brought her that sweet release she craved.

Kissing and licking down her throat, Richard was so fascinated and amazed by her response to his touch, the reaction he could elicit from her with a kiss here or a caress there. He was just as amazed by how readily he responded to her as well. He relished in the ecstasy of completely losing himself in her and to her.

Returning to her mouth, Richard lovingly brushed his lips against hers, his tongue darting out to glide along her lips. Opening her mouth to him, he readily accepted the invitation, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. His hands immediately went to the back of her neck, holding her so he could drink her in. He could never get enough of this woman.

Pulling back to stare into her eyes, his fingers slowly trailed up to her hair, finding the small ribbons and gently pulling them. Curls fell freely about her face with each ribbon he pulled. Removing the last ribbon, he continued to run his fingers through her soft silky strands, relishing in the luxurious feel of it. He had always adored her hair. Now, it was his to take care of for her.

Kahlan groaned, her eyes sliding closed as she relaxed into the feel of his fingers massaging her head. He was slowly and methodically teasing her desire along, building it gradually, enjoying each and every moment of their love for one another.

His hands slowly travelled down her neck, his fingers massaging her back. The feel of her soft skin beneath his touch was quickly igniting the passion that always smoldered within his core. His lips caressed the smooth flesh of her shoulder, his tongue sneaking out to taste the exquisite dip of her clavicle as his fingers toyed with the ribbon tied at her neck.

Kahlan tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her throat to him as her fingers found the buttons of his jacket. She quickly worked her way down the jacket, anxious to remove anything that kept them from being flesh against flesh. Her hands snuck inside the jacket and swiftly pushed it down his arms.

Richard paused long enough to allow her to remove his jacket before hungrily returning to her delicious neck as she set to work on removing his sword and his black shirt. Despite the thunderous passion that engulfed them, their movements were unhurried, deliberate and loving, savoring each touch, every kiss and moan of pleasure. They didn't want to forget any moment of this experience as husband and wife.

His fingers gently pulled the ribbon around her neck, letting it fall from her shoulders. His lips left her throat and slowly followed the ribbon down, his hands stroking her sides. She moaned as her hands found his hair, her fingers massaging his head and holding him to her. His fingers grazed over the small pearl buttons, reminding him of how anxious he was to undo them.

Richard swiftly began kissing his way back up to her neck before turning her around. Gently gathering her hair in his hands, he swept it over her shoulder. His lips began kissing the bare flesh of her back, blazing a trail down to the bodice. Kissing along the top of her dress, his fingers began working the delicate buttons.

Kahlan felt her knees grow weak, his lips propelling her need for him higher and higher. Reaching behind her, she placed a hand on the top of his head in order to keep herself standing. She prayed that he would finish soon. She was frantic to have his lips on hers again.

Finishing with the buttons, Richard's hands snuck inside her dress and tenderly began caressing her sides and belly as he kissed his way up her spine, his nose brushing against her back. He smiled against her flesh as she shivered beneath his touch.

Kahlan abruptly turned around in his arms, desperate to feel his mouth on hers. Crushing her lips to his, she frantically began removing his shirt. Slow passionate love was quickly becoming heated and frantic need as they discarded the rest of their clothing.

Picking her up in his arms, Richard carried her to their bed. Settling her on the big soft bed, he slowly kissed his way up her body, starting with her ankles and working his way up to her thighs. His powerful hands gently grasped her torso, his thumbs caressing her belly as his lips moved over her soft flesh, tasting and enjoying her.

Her breathing already coming out in short pants, Kahlan repeatedly moaned his name, anxious to kiss him once more. She could never get enough of his kisses, the passion that he poured into each expression of his love. Reaching for his hand, she urgently tugged him up her body, leaning up to capture his lips as he reached her face.

Richard grinned against her lips as he returned her kisses, adoring that the fact that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. "I love you, Kahlan…"

"…forever, my Richard…"

Grazing his fingers enticingly along the softness of her thigh, he pulled her leg up, anxious to show her again just how deeply he wanted her. As he connected with her once more, Richard began to make passionate love to not just his Kahlan, but his wife.

XXX

Lying on her side, Kahlan felt as if she were living in an amazing fairy-tale, a dream that was better than anything she could have ever created in her own heart or mind. She relished the feel of his peaceful breath lightly tickling the back of her neck, his strong arm draped over her side, their fingers intertwined.

Last night had been thrilling. Even though it hadn't been their first time together, it had been incredible making love with him, bringing each other pleasure again and again. It was somehow different now that they were married. Somehow it was better even though she had doubted that had ever been possible before last night.

As she recalled the passion of last night, Kahlan's eyes drifted around their suite, over his boots lying discarded by his pants, her shoes – one lying here and another over there, his sword abandoned on the rug by the fireplace, her wedding gown left in a gold heap on the floor near her dressing table, his shirt flung over the back of the chair. The heat of their desire had been so intense, so powerful. Spirits, she loved this man so much she would do anything in this world or the next to make him happy or just to keep him safe.

Her gaze finally drifted over the nightstand and a book that was resting on top of it. She hadn't remembered setting a book there. Of course, the last several days had been a whirlwind of chaos for her, ending in the sweetest moment of her life next to meeting Richard.

She slowly reached for the black book, not wanting to wake her lover. Grazing her fingers over the cover of the book, she felt a slight tingling sensation in her fingertips. Finding it unusual, Kahlan grasped the curious volume.

Laying it on the bed beside her, Kahlan flipped open to the first page. It was journal or diary of some sort. Wrinkling her brow in puzzlement, she read the first paragraph about the owner. The name Da'Tavius rang a very faint bell in the back of her mind, tugging on a distant memory that had been long forgotten. Richard must have found the book in the Keep, but why did he have it?

Kahlan was pulled from her thoughts by the form stirring gently behind her. She smiled softly, closing the book and placing it back on the nightstand. She decided to ask Richard about the book later as she had more pressing issues at that moment that she wanted to handle, namely her new husband.

"Good morning, my wife," he murmured into her hair, nuzzling her neck with his nose and his lips.

"Morning, my husband," she purred, releasing a throaty hum of pleasure at actually being able to actually call him that now.

Richard groaned against the back of her neck with the words and the sound of her delight. Last night had been unbelievable, even better than the first time he had made love to her. Grasping her, he flipped her onto her back, swiftly moving his body over her. He couldn't wait to experience it all over again with his amazing wife. Kissing along her cheekbone and down to her ear, his eyes suddenly caught site of Da'Tavius' diary lying on the nightstand. He couldn't wait to uncover the answers he needed to protect her from himself, the world from their Seeker.

Closing his eyes once more, he began blazing a trail of kisses along her throat, anxious to make her feel again what he held in his heart for her alone. The sudden thought of creating a baby with her, that they could have already made a baby caused his heart to hammer in his chest, his passion bursting into flames once more as his breathing became ragged. The idea of creating a family with the woman he loved more than life hardened his resolve to tame the raging beast that dwelt inside his soul. They had the rest of their lives ahead of them and he wasn't about to let anything interfere with their happiness or their dreams…

 

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
